Alternitive Lives
by Deliriums Darkling
Summary: InuyashaRK xover..Kagome's dangerous and...what? A gang leader? What does Kenshin and Inuyasha have to do with this? Things get twisted
1. Default Chapter

Alternate Lives  
  
Inuyasha and RK Crossover. Ooh . . . Fun  
  
Silver: Hi everyone this is my fic!  
  
Golden: yeah thats what you always say...Admit it, I help to..  
  
Silver: *locking her other half into closet* Don't mind her...  
  
Kenshin: Silver-dono, what are you doing to Golden-dono?  
  
Silver: Heh *sweatdrops* Nothing Kenshin...Hey, would you do me a favor and find someone to do the disclaimer for me?  
  
Kenshin: Of course Silver-dono. SANO! DO THE DISCLAIMER!  
  
Sano: (from far, far away in a time long ago..Er..I mean) NO! Get someone else to. I'm BUSY!  
  
Silver: *blushes* SANO! DON'T BE UCKY!  
  
Kenshin: *growls* INUYASHA YOU LAZY BUM! You do the disclaimers or I'll tell Kouga that Kagome is in love with him but too scared to say anything.  
  
Inuyasha: *growls*Bastard!  
  
Kagome: *hides from Kouga who is looking for her again* Do it Inuyasha! Hurry!  
  
Inuyasha: *sighs* Fine, Silver Hanyou1 has not, does not, and probably will never own any of us (thank KAMI!) And isn't making money offa this. She says she doesn't own any little thing unless you don't know what the hell it is..Then its her. The thingy later came from her own twisted mind..And thats a dog collar. Gotta run! *grabs Kagome and runs away screaming*  
  
Silver: Darn it! Foiled again! Please welcome Alish, my muse for the night...Hope you like ths story...Oh INU-Yaaaaaasha!  
  
Chapter One: How They Met, How They Learned, How They Became Who They Are.  
  
Kagome Higurashi tossed her long raven hair over her shoulder as she headed toward the school. It was her first day, only first week in this town. 'City,' she corrected herself. Tokyo was a city, indeed. She scowled at the school uniform. Green and white, it was prim and proper. Thankfully she had made some . . . Modifications. The pleated skirt was slit and held together with safety pins, the shirt torn and ragged, her dainty little loafers had been exchanged for big black army style boots. The scarf thing was tied around her upper leg, looking somewhat like a tourniquet. In leeway of the scarf she wore a choker, looking like a spiked dog collar, and a heavy black rose and sword pendant. Rings littered her fingers, and a silver arm band graced her right arm, giving off the impression of an amazon. The over all look Kagome gave off screamed, "Bad ass rebel."  
  
Sighing, Kagome chewed at a short, black painted nail as she headed up to the office, passing boys and girls. Hearing one such girl squeal in delight into a....a CELL PHONE?! Gods how she hated unneeded cell phones...and girls who squeal in delight into unneeded cell phones. Kagome grimaced and innocently knocked the cell phone out of the girl's hand and stepped on it, "Oh dear...Looks like I broke it....Hmm. Pity, isn't it?" With a dangerous grin tossed at the shocked girl, Kagome stalked gracefully, a very amazing feat, into the school and passed the doors. Whispers and looks passed to and fro in front of her clearing her path, and behind closing her passage like a wound. She grinned to herself, a feral looking grin that bespoke a wild heart and mind, amused that the children scared so easily.   
  
Kagome entered the main office and lounged against the counter, and called out in a falsely sweet voice, "Oh hard-working office girls, please help me..." she trailed off and found no one in the area, with a curse she slipped over the counter and peered around. Finding no one, she shrugged and opened a file cabinet and looked for her name....Hanako...Hene....Higara...Higurashi! 'There we go...Now what class do I have first? Oh..SHIT! I hate math. Fuck ....What's the guy's name anyway? Mr. Omi Takatori? What the hell?! Is this an episode of Weiss Kruez or something?! Jeez...Oh..Wait...I read it wrong...heh. Mr. Omi Takatari. Oh...I was worried for a second. Whoops, someone is coming!' With a graceful jump, Kagome landed on the counter and slid off again, before walking calmly out of the office, and heading in the direction of the class rooms.  
  
After a moment of wandering around she realized, with a deadly scowl, that she had no idea where she was going, and absently punched a locker, thus scaring a small group senseless. They yelped and ran, all Kagome reacted to was someone saying, "Shit...New girl! Run and get them Sanaki!"  
  
Kagome blinked, 'Them? Who the hell is 'them?' With a neglecting shrug she continued on her scouting trip of the school, leaving a mild sense of mayhem and chaos behind her. As she reached the doors leading outside, she noticed a group of people walking up behind her. Scowling to herself, she hurried out the doors and onto the school lawn. The group followed her still. Finally, with a disgusted sigh, Kagome darted around the corner of the school and waited for the odd people to give chase, when they rounded the corner she stepped on front of them and planted her hands on her hips and glared them down before she spoke.  
  
"Who the hell are you people and what do you want with me?"  
  
The nameless group did their best to stop, and ended up in a heap of tangled limbs. Cursing could be heard as they separated themselves from each other. When all was said and done there was a rather large group. Kagome blinked once before her eyebrow raised in a silent question. The...Leader? Stepped forward, "Who the hell are you, eh new girl?"  
  
Kagome scoffed, "What the hell kinda question is that ya old geezer?"  
  
"Geezer?! Watch who you're talking too ugly."  
  
Kagome grinned, "Who me? Damn right I'm ugly. But no where as bad off as you are."  
  
The rest of the people started laughing before a red headed boy stepped forward, "You would not be so forward if you knew who we were, that you would not."  
  
Again Kagome arched an elegant brow and smirked, "I don't care if you're Drug Lords, you don't scare me. Now what the fuck do you want and why the hell are you following me?"  
  
A beautiful young girl stepped forward, "We needed to know if you're friend of foe. But we should introduce ourselves first." With that she nailed the red headed guy, who had an interesting X shaped scar on his left cheek, in the gut and smiled sweetly, before the first guy, with amazing silver hair and eyes the color of molten gold spoke, "My name is Inuyasha. We don't do last names around here. This little group of ours is the Samurai Demons. This one here is my brother. Shesshomaru, next to him is Aoshi, behind Aoshi is Misao. On Misao's right is Yahiko, who has Tsabaume on his arm. To the left of Misao are Shippo and his girl Kirara. On the other side of Kirara is Sango who is trying to keep Miroku's hand off her ass. In front of Shesshomaru is Rin. That is Koga and Rika. The rooster head and the fox are Sano, whose full name is Sanosuke, and Megumi. Soujirou and Aya are the last of the group. Those two right there. Anymore questions?"   
  
Kagome blinked several times trying to take it all in.   
  
"Uh yeah...Who the hell is the red head and the chick?"  
  
Inuyasha grimaced, "The red head is Kenshin and she is Kaoru. Now do you have any more questions?"  
  
"Yep. What the hell do you want with me?"  
  
Kaoru answered her, "Like I said, we need to know if you're friend or foe. And if you're not a foe I was thinking maybe you'd like to join our ga...group. New kids are put through hell unless someone takes 'em in. Ya see?"  
  
Kagome blinked before bursting into giggles, "Thats really rich." her giggles continue, "You're a goddamn fucking gang. Oh GOD! I thought I got away from all that when I left home and the Sakura Blades behind. Ahh hell. Sure, why the hell not? Got nothing better ta do and I can guess already this a dull school. So, clue me in. Whatcha looking for in a new 'member'?"   
  
Inuyasha blinked, totally unprepared for what he heard. The Sakura Blades were famous. Or infamous as it may be. Their leader, a girl who went by the name of Onyx Nightshade, was respected by all...Until she up and left the Sakura Blades. The reason was never clear to anyone short of the actual members.   
  
Kagome waved her hand in front of Inuyasha's face, "Hey! Earth to dog boy, come in dog boy..."  
  
Koga laughed, "Hey Rika, if I wasn't dating you I'd make her my woman."  
  
Kagome sweetly smiled before giving Koga the finger, "Shut up wolfy."  
  
Rika laughed, "I like her! Inuyasha we have got to get her in. She is too perfect."  
  
Inuyasha grinned, "Not until I know her connection to the Sakura Blades. I don't wanna have someone out to kill me. Well, at least not one of them. They're fuckin' deadly."  
  
Kagome sighed, "You're getting into dangerous waters little boy. You sure you wanna know?"  
  
Muttered consent slid through the group and Kagome sighed again, "Fine. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I was once known as Onyx Nightshade, leader of the infamous Sakura Blades. Until my brother's life was threatened. I have lost both mother and father to previous crimes. Only this time, it was a member of the Sakura Blades who swore to take his life. So I told them I was out if the gang I had started was going to turn into a seething pool of backstabbing bitches who don't know their places. So I told Gramps to get ready to move and here I am. The infamous Onyx Nightshade who turned her back on the Sakura Blades."  
  
Stunned silence met her announcement before Shippo asked, "Why didn't you take the girl out?"  
  
"Because those aren't the values I gave to my girls. We don't do that. Or we didn't. The new leader is the girl who wanted my brother's life, she calls herself Opel Daisy. Dumb name if you ask me. But anyway her values are 'You are your own best friend and your best friend deserves the best so kill anyone who gets in your way.' Mine were, and are, a lot different. She didn't need to die so I didn't kill her. Besides, some of the other girls were starting to think the same way, so I just left."  
  
Shippo looked humbled by her words, spoken in a way that bespoke a great tenderness. Kirara spoke up then, "What are your morals? What were the standards that you upheld?"  
  
Kenshin nodded, "Yes...You speak as if your morals and ideals were...excuse me, are, greatly different then that of the new Sakura Blades leader."  
  
Shesshomaru interrupted "As interested as we are in hearing this, and believe me we are and we will get this information, we need to go to our classes. We would normally skip but Kagome, or should I call you Onyx, is here on her first day and we need to show her the ropes. So shall we go and establish to the school that this is our newest member and she is not to be touched?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah. Come on kids lets go."  
  
Kagome silently followed before Kaoru turned around and thoughtfully asked, "Hey Kagome, which class are you in?"  
  
"Huh? Oh...I'm in class 4-A. Math first with Mr. Takatari..."  
  
Kenshin smiled at her, "Then you share a class with me, Kaoru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Sano, that you do."  
  
"Well at least I'm not alone then. Hey, how old is everyone if I can ask? And, um...what relationships do you all have?"  
  
Sango grinned, "The relationship part would take quite a while to explain, cause its really rather complicated, but I can tell you our ages. Well all of us in your class and Koga, Misao, and Soujirou are all 16. Shesshomaru, Aoshi and Megumi are 17. And Yahiko, Tsabaume, Shippo, Kirara, Rin, Rika, and Aya are all 15."   
  
Kagome exploded, "You've got 15 year old kids in a gang?! Are you people crazy? They're all 15! FIFTEEN! That's way too young to be in a gang! Have you people lost it or something?!"  
  
Inuyasha snorted, "You, the infamous Onyx Nightshade who started her gang at age 10, is chewing us out cause they're 15?"  
  
Kagome stomped up to Inuyasha, "The only reason we were so young was cause our parents were in gangs and I started it when my dad was murdered. But I wouldn't let my brother be in a gang until he is at least 18. You're all way too young. All of you."  
  
Shesshomaru raised his eyebrows in surprise, "You yourself are only 16, yet you scold us on being too young. I find this interesting."  
  
Kagome growled, "What the hell happened to each of you? What is the worst thing that has ever happened to you that could possibly persuade you into starting a gang?"  
  
Inuyasha, "Simple. When my mom died."  
  
"How did she die?"  
  
"She was in a car accident right outside my house."  
  
Kagome pointed at Shesshomaru, "You."  
  
"When my father died in the army."  
  
Kagome pointed then at Aoshi, "When my last gang died."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Car crash."  
  
Misao was the next target, "When Aoshi lost his mind and beat up my granddad, who is Aoshi's master."  
  
"Did he recover?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Yahiko was the next to find Kagome's finger pointed at him, "Uh..When my mom died from cancer."  
  
Tsabaume was next, "Oh! When a gang corned me and beat me up when I didn't have any money."  
  
"Did you get raped?"  
  
"Oh! No."  
  
Shippo was next, "When my mom and dad died at a robbery."  
  
Kirara answered without Kagome having pointed to her, "When my mom and dad left me at my aunt's place and never came back."  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Well...When my brother almost died from a mugging."  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"I believe that would be the day my father died from a curse placed on my family."  
  
Rin balked when Kagome's finger found her, "Um...When my mom died from an OD."  
  
Koga almost growled when Kagome's finger found him, "When my cousin died after he found out he had AIDS."  
  
Rika answered next, "When Koga got really depressed and thought about killing himself."  
  
"Did he actually attempt it?"  
  
"Well..No."  
  
"Sano?"  
  
Sano shrugged and turned his head away, "Not gonna say it."  
  
Kaoru stomped on his foot, "SHIT! Hey little missy what the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Answer her damn question Sano!"  
  
"Fine! It was when my uncle died in a battle, okay? Never knew my parents, and he was the closest thing I had."  
  
Megumi laid a hang on Sano's arm and answered next, "The worst thing that has ever happened to me was when I found out the Opium I was forced to make was what had killed one of Sano's friends."  
  
"Opium? Forced?"  
  
"On threat."  
  
"Did they ever hurt you?"  
  
"Well..No."  
  
"Right... You. Soujirou."  
  
"When my father beat me and my mother intervened telling him I wasn't worth the effort, the same night they left."  
  
"Aya?"  
  
"When my brother died. He was shot in a drive by."  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"I think the worst thing would be the first life I took."  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
"When my father died. Killed by one of his students."  
  
Kagome nodded, "Well some of you have had it kinda rough."  
  
Inuyasha yelled, "Kinda?! What the hell? What could possibly be worse?"  
  
Kagome met his eyes, "What could be worse is what happened to me."  
  
Sano snorted, "Yeah right. Like anything could be worse then some of the stuff that has happened to us."  
  
"Wanna hear me prove you wrong?"  
  
"Try it."  
  
"Fine....I was 10. My father's best friend was watching me while he and my mom were out to dinner. That man raped me. And was at it again, for oh...God...the 5th time when my parents came in the door. My dad yanked him off of me. It was Yoji, my father's best friend who killed him and maimed my mom. That night was also the night I lost my blood innocence. When he killed my father I was horrified and angry, but when he started to beat my mom and try to undress her my anger flared and I grabbed the bloody knife out of my father's chest and slit that man's throat. My mother was a bleeding mess and told me to call Ran. So I called Ran. Ran took us to the hospital. Only Yoji's wife found us. She beat me. Told me it was my fault my mother was dying, and that it was my fault that my father was dead because I was a little whore. She said it would be my fault too if my brother, who was 4, turned out dead or a bad child. The next day was the day I found out my grandmother had died from a heart attack, which Yoji's wife also told me was my fault. That was the worst thing that has ever happened to me. Well Sano, I think I just proved you wrong."  
  
The horrified and shocked silence that followed was broken when Kagome turned and walked towards the school as the bell rang. The rest looked at her, pity, horror, shock, sorrow and an emotion that looked like fear upon their faces.   
  
Through each person's mind different ran thoughts as they all hurried to catch up and get to class. Inuyasha stared, eyes filled with horror and pity as he thought, 'No wonder... She has had it rough. Wonder how long it was till she stopped blaming herself for her father's death...If she ever has. And her mom's too...Wonder how she died. And shit...She must feel responsible for her brother. We're gonna have to do something for that girl.'   
  
Shesshomaru's were different, as he only felt an intense disgust for the people who committed those crimes and a small sense of pity, 'An asset to be assured to have such strength. I have the feeling we'll have to get to the bottom of her and fix some things before long though.'  
  
Aoshi, known as the Ice Block (A/N: Yes...he still is a seemingly emotionless guy...SEEMINGLY! Ha! We'll melt him yet...), had a brief flash of intense pity, 'All things suffered have a reason. I'm sure we'll find out why before long.'  
  
Misao was almost in tears as she struggled with pity as much as she struggled to keep up with Aoshi, 'That poor girl! Oh...I know! We'll get the girls to take her out to make her feel better! Ha!'  
  
Yahiko and Tsabaume shared the same thoughts as they entered their class room of 3-A though Yahiko spoke aloud for them both, "What happened was terrible, but I know we can't change the past. We'll just have to make the future better for her..."  
  
Kirara hung on Shippo as they nodded in agreement with Yahiko, tears evident in the eyes of Kirara, Rika, Aya and Rin. They were all luckily in the same class.   
  
Meanwhile in class 4-B Soujirou, Koga, and Misao sat together when Soujirou spoke out, "Its so sad what happened to Miss Kagome. She was right when she said she has it harder then us. From the way she spoke of her brother I'd guess that her mother died not long after that night happened. Maybe a year or so. She sounds like she's raised the young boy as his mother. He was four at the time so that means he will be 10 now. So young. Yet it's the same age that Kagome was when she suffered such trials."  
  
Koga nodded, his family was like a wolf pack...seeing as they were wolf demons, so family was important to him, "She has almost no family. That has to be hard. I feel bad for her...I guess we'll have to be her family then, won't we?"  
  
Misao nodded, "We will...And have to be careful of how she feels and stuff."  
  
In class 4-A as Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Sano, Kenshin, and Kaoru walked into class they noticed the absence of Kagome. They went to the back and made sure to save a seat for her, Kaoru placing it on her left, Sango's right, in front of Inuyasha and behind Kenshin, leaving Miroku to sit on Sango's left and Sano to sit on Kaoru's right. Sango spoke quietly for a moment, "I don't know about you guys but even if she doesn't join us or whatever we're gonna have to take care of her. She is probably pretty vulnerable. She looks kinda wild which will mean she needs to be tamed. So I'm gonna be her friend no matter what."  
  
The others silently agreed when they heard the door slide open. In walked Kagome, holding a note. She haded it to the teacher. Mr. Takatari looked at Kagome's appearance before looking out at the class. He saw Kenshin point to the empty seat behind him. Mr. Takatari nodded before announcing to the class, "Well it looks like we have a new student. Her name is Higurashi Kagome. Kagome, would you care to tell us anything about yourself?"  
  
She looked at him and tilted her head, "Nah. I'm good. Thanks all the same."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry but I'm sure we'd all like to hear a little about you. Seeing as you're bold enough to change the school uniform so drastically."  
  
Kagome shrugged, "Prim and proper don't suit me. Never has. You could ask my old friends back in Kyoto. I'm sure all of the Sakura's would be more then happy to describe to you how I use to dress. And of course I'm sure with a few words I could have every student in this building dancing my tune and doing as I say."  
  
Takatari raised a brow, "Somehow I doubt that. We have some very strong willed people here."  
  
Kagome grinned, "Oh really. Well teach, seeing as you're a young man I'm sure I could even get you to shaking in your boots. Want me to prove it?"  
  
He grinned haughtily at Kagome, convinced he had her beat, "Yes. If you can."  
  
Kagome laughed, "Right. Okay then. As you all know my name is Higurashi Kagome. Back in Kyoto I was known as Onyx Nightshade, leader of the infamous Sakura Blades. Gang leader at ten, and co-leader to my dad's gang by 11. Led both my mom's and dad's separate gangs by the time I was 12. In my dad's, who called themselves the Black Dragons, I was called Catalyst. In my mom's, who called themselves the Dark Storms I was known as Lightning. I merged The Dark Storms and The Black Dragons when I was 13, and renamed them The Storm Dragons. From there I appointed a new leader and devoted myself to the Sakura Blades. Which, under my rule, was the biggest and baddest gang in Japan. And we were only 13."  
  
The room was deadly silent and Takatari was deathly pale, when she spoke next, "Now do you believe me?"  
  
Mr. Takatari nodded, "Y..yes. Now if you'd please take a seat behind Mr. Himura we can begin class."  
  
Kagome shrugged and walked over to her seat before something occurred to her and she spoke up again, "Oh...And if any of you plan on making a name for yourself by taking me out, don't bother. I willingly left the Sakura Blades but that doesn't mean I'll take shit from anyone."  
  
With that she sat down. The class was deathly still before Kagome sighed, "Oh lighten up. You don't give me problems and you won't have problems, okay? Now stop being such babies and get on with the damn class."  
  
Setting her head down on her arms Kagome, for all appearances, dozed off right there in class. Even Inuyasha was amazed. They had a though school system and people just didn't do that. Not even he did that and he knew he was the most bad ass guy. Though he could no longer claim the title of THE bad ass, he was still one of the bad-assed kids.   
  
Kenshin looked over his shoulder at Kagome and noticed her eyes were open. Sango and Kaoru glanced at each other over Kagome's head and Kaoru sent a note over to Sango. When Sango opened it, she saw a relatively short note, it read:   
  
Sango,   
  
We should get the gang together and just skip out on school. Kagome doesn't seem like she wants to deal. We'll just tell the teach that we're getting her outta here. No questions asked. We'll have HIM tell the rest that we have permission To get out of here. Kay??  
  
Sango nodded and quickly wrote back:  
  
Yeah, lets get her out of here. She looks depressed. And I know the guys don't wanna be here anyway, so its not like it's gonna be a big deal with them. And what with Kagome's reputation and all I'm sure the teach won't have a problem. What do you think Miroku?   
  
She passed it to Miroku who read the conversation thus far and replied in kind:   
  
I'm sure we can get away with it. Kagome won't mind and I know the rest of the gang couldn't care less. We'll have to get the teach to call the other classes and excuse them. Maybe with a little help from Kagome's reputation? But anyway, I say if we're gonna do it, lets do it in this class because we have the advantage of this guy being young enough and scared enough not to argue. C'mon. Lets get on with it, right Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin was unsurprised when he received the note and read quickly before adding his reply. They'd done this so many times they all knew exactly how to reply and what to expect. Kenshin wrote quickly:  
  
I think that's a perfect idea. Maybe get something to eat, or something like that. Go out, spend some time, and some money, and just get to relax and lighten up. Thats a good idea, that it is, right Sano?  
  
Sano read the note and grinned, he loved it when the girls got devious. It sounded like they'd have fun. Oh yes...Fun, fun, fun...So he wrote quickly to end it all:  
  
Okay, lets get to it!! Who'll "convince" the teach to let us go and to call the others? Any bright ideas Inuyasha??  
  
Inuyasha read the note, and grinned in spite of himself, oh was this ever fun. He jotted down his reply:  
  
Simple, I go up to the teach, tell him Kagome is getting angry, tell him to call 4-B, 3-A and 5-C to get the lovely children out of class. We'll hop into our cars and get outta here! Sound good Kagome? If you don't wanna all you gotta do is say "Hell no, now shut up." So what do you say? If the class sees you leave with us I'm sure they'll get the picture and spread the word. So, what do you think?  
  
Kagome was startled when the note landed on her desk. She opened it up and read it. Sounded like a good idea to her, so she penned a reply and opted that when she was done she'd hand it to Kaoru, who'd hand it to Sango, who'd hand it to Miroku, who'd hand it to Kenshin, who'd hand it to Sano, who'd hand it to Inuyasha:  
  
Okay. Lets go. I think I'll glare at people and slam my hands and all that fun stuff. Sound good? Good. Lets get the HELL OUT OF HERE!   
  
She passed it over to Kaoru who followed the pattern and before long Inuyasha had convinced Mr. Takatari to let them out, and to call their friends. Within 10 minutes they were in the parking lot of the school. Kagome took a deep breath and expelled it. Life was good...sometimes. Shippo gave a whoop and Kirara laughed at his antics. Yahiko grinned and Tsabaume giggled. Megumi was already on Sano's arm, and Aoshi held Misao so she wouldn't bound all over the place. Rin moved next to Shesshomaru and the rest of the gang were laughing over some joke or another. Kagome slung her bag up higher on her shoulder and cleared her throat, "Ahem...So children, what the hell is your plan? Or do you even have one?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up, and replied intelligently, "Uhh....."  
  
Kagome sighed, "C'mon. Lets go to my place. I'm positive that you'll like it."  
  
She tucked her hands into her self made pockets and made her way down the sidewalk. Miroku stared for a moment, "He..Hey! Kagome, we do have rides ya know!"  
  
Kagome tossed a wicked grin over her shoulder, "So do I." she pointed to a black Jag with a blood red nightshade on the hood and flames on the sides. She grinned at the shocked expressions, "What? Don't you know that though it is illegally made I am the richest girl in Japan. I had to make some money off all the work I did. A good job pays good money and I had a killer job. So, I have killer money."  
  
She sauntered over to her car, "Load up and prepare to fall out. Don't string to close together but make sure you don't lose sight of me, okay?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked. The Jag was a shit load sweeter then the SUV's he and his gang owned. They each owned an SUV that had a sword painted on it that was thrust through a D. But they often shared rides to cut down on gas money and because it was just easier.   
  
He hopped into his, followed by Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko and Tsabaume. Sano got into his with Megumi, Koga, and Rika. Aoshi drove Misao, Soujirou and Aya, and Shesshomaru drove Rin. Saitou and Tae were out of town so they had no need for a ride. (Saitou is 17 and so is Tae)   
  
They followed Kagome, though not too closely as she had directed, but they all kept her in sight. When she turned right and pulled up to a gate they all paused. She punched in some numbers into the little key pad and the gate swung open.   
  
When they drove up to the house Inuyasha felt his jaw drop. The place was HUGE!   
  
Kagome stepped out of her car and grabbed her bag before shutting the door. The Samurai Demons all climbed out of the various cars and stood staring when they heard a door slam and a young voice scream, "KAGOME!"  
  
Kagome looked up a mere second before her younger brother slammed into her full force. She held her own and laughed, "Hey there squirt! Settling in nice?"  
  
"Yeah! The room is great! I only got here about two hours ago. The maids are really nice, they made ODEN!"  
  
"Oden? Real oden? Real, real oden? Kami bless them!"  
  
Kaoru walked forward with Sango, Misao and the rest of the girls.   
  
Misao asked, "Who is this?"  
  
Kagome beamed and slung her arm around the boy's shoulders, "This is my younger brother Sota. I sent for him yesterday after I was sure that the estate was secure. Mom and dad used to use this as a summer estate when we were younger. Part of the property is the shrine which my gramps tended before he had to come to Kyoto when my mom died. I made sure this wasn't sold. When he heard we were coming back he was so happy. So I sold our four estates in Kyoto and a couple country estates and we moved here. We still have one much smaller estate that is up in the mountains for either winter activities or summer ones. Its really rather lovely."  
  
By then Sota was convinced he had shared his sister more then long enough and demanded her attention again, "Kagome! They said you wouldn't be home until sometime around 4:00....Its only 10:30...Did you skip to see me, and who are these guys? What do they want?"  
  
Kagome laughed, "I know I shouldn't skip but I left for a number of reasons. One, because I knew you were coming, two because I don't like school....Three, because my new friends asked if I wanted to. These are my new friends, Sota. Dog boy there is Inuyasha, that's Kenshin and Kaoru, Shesshomaru and Rin, Koga and Rika, Soujirou and Aya, Yahiko and Tsabaume, Shippo and Kirara, Sango and Miroku, Megumi and Sano, Aoshi and Misao...You guys this is my baby brother, Sota."  
  
Sota waved at them absently before grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her into the house, "Why did you wait a whole week before you'd let me come? You made me stay with those dumb body guards and they wouldn't let me do anything fun!" As Sota continued to complain and question his sister, Kagome waved them all in. She spoke to her brother, "Okay hun, listen up. You will have me all day tomorrow, and my friends won't, and YOU need to finish un packing and setting up the rest of your room. So get to work, 'cause I know you've already eaten. I can tell. So go on, scoot."  
  
Sota grumbled but complied. As he left the entrance hall Kagome smiled fondly at her brother's retreating back before turning to her guests, "So, anyone hungry?"  
  
Sano, Yahiko, Shippo, Koga and Inuyasha shot their hands up immediately. Kagome laughed, "What about the rest of you?"  
  
Shesshomaru glared at his brother, "A snack wouldn't hurt. My brother and his friends just might eat you out of house and home though."  
  
With a giggle Kagome winked, "Well that's alright. I hope you all don't mind eating in the kitchen. We haven't quite set up the dining room...My brother and I normally eat in the kitchen anyway. Never felt it needed to have a fancy dining room. Not like we'd ever use it. But lets grab a snack then head down stairs."  
  
Kagome led the group into the kitchen and Yahiko blurted out, "This isn't a kitchen! It's a restaurant! Look at this! Its huge! Its more then a restaurant, it's a gourmet restaurant...Its....It's a home to all the greatest chefs. This is insane..."  
  
Kagome grinned, "Not the greatest...Just some people who worked for my mom and dad. They decided not to leave me and Sota high and dry, so they stuck with us. But they make killer anything. So, what do you want? Anything your heart desires."  
  
A moment later a maid came up with a note pad, "What should I tell them to make you?" She looked at Kenshin, obviously expecting him to start, "Oh...Um...Could I please have some miso soup?"  
  
Kaoru smiled, "A strawberry malt would be wonderful."  
  
Yahiko and Shippo said at the same time, "Death-by-chocolate!"  
  
Kirara ordered a hot fudge sundae to share with Tsabaume.   
  
Sano wanted two cheese burgers, french fries, a malt and a banana split.   
  
Shesshomaru and Rin opted to share a big chocolate malt, and Koga and Rika wanted shrimp. Soujirou requested some wonton soup (he had it when he visited someone over in Hong Kong and fell in love with it!), Megumi wanted some chocolate chunk cookies. Sango, Miroku and Kagome all wanted oden, and Inuyasha ordered, "Instant Ramen!"  
  
Kagome fell over, "What?!"  
  
Inuyasha blinked, "Instant Ramen. You know...Noodles, vegetables, meat....more noodles, broth. Lots of broth."  
  
"I know what it is dog boy, I'm questioning your sanity! You could have anything, and you choose a fattening, disgusting, slimy, greasy, nasty thing like instant ramen? What is wrong with you?!"  
  
"Hey! I resent that!"  
  
Before Kagome could say anything about the 'dog boy' comment, Inuyasha continued, "Ramen is not fattening, disgusting, slimy, greasy, or nasty! Its really good!"  
  
Again Kagome felt inclined to fall down, and Kenshin knelt next to her, "Don't worry. He likes it so much because...Well. I'm not sure."  
  
Miroku gave it a shot, "Maybe because it fits his personality so well?"  
  
Sango shook her head, "No...even scalding instant....ramen....can be nicer then Inuyasha."  
  
Yahiko grinned, "Maybe he likes ramen because its like his choice in women, I mean...Look at Kikyo. Nasty, slimy, ugly...Fits perfectly!"  
  
Tsabaume covered her mouth, trying not to laugh as Inuyasha's face got decidedly more red. Shippo had a go, "No..I think he likes ramen cause its all he CAN get...he can't even get a girl anymore."  
  
Kirara laughed and tried her hand, "Hey! I think I got it! He likes Ramen so much because those perfect teeth of his are fake and the only thing he can eat is noodles."  
  
Kaoru fell down, laughing, "I...I think its because that's the only 'hot' thing he can get his hands on."  
  
Sano argued with Megumi over the fact that it was cheap and everyone knew that Inuyasha was a cheap-skate. Megumi was convinced that he ate so much ramen to gain some weight...that he had the exact opposite outlook on his body as an anorexic did.   
  
Koga figured it was because Inuyasha was too much of a dog turd to go out and get real meat, and Rika was positive it was because he was afraid to buy real food.  
  
Aya said philosophically, "What you eat is what you are...So if your food is cheap then so are you!"  
  
Soujirou gaped, "Aya! I didn't know you could be so...mean! I love it! But, no...I'm sure Inuyasha only eats Ramen because it's the only thing that's not too complicated for him to understand what is in it.  
  
Inuyasha was on the bursting point when Rin spoke up, "Maybe he likes it because he has no sense of taste. I mean look at his clothes. No guy who can taste food would dress all in red, right?"  
  
Kagome shrugged before Shesshomaru answered the question, "Inuyasha likes Instant ramen so much because it's the only thing he can make. He can't figure out how to make anything else."  
  
Kagome giggled, "I see! Well then...I've learned something today, never let Inuyasha in a kitchen! Right."  
  
Moments later a cart wheeled up with all of their food. After tucking in and finishing it all off, with people constantly eating from everyone else's dishes, Kagome led her guests down the hall to an elevator. She took them down two stories to her basement. Upon the doors opening Kagome was bombarded with gasps and exclamations of surprise.  
  
Sango hugged Kagome, "Oh my god! Kagome this is beautiful! Oh, oh! Hey! Idea! If Kagome joins we can use this as our base instead of Shesshomaru and Inuyasha's house!"  
  
Kagome laughed. She had recently had this redone for her own personal enjoyment. The main room was painted in a dark red with lush black carpet that spanned the whole basement. In this room were couches, chairs, a bar, lights and of course a TV, VCR and DVD player along with the customary CD and MP3 players. In the back right hand corner was a computer station. Kagome could hack but the real hacker was her little brother. She used his intelligence sometimes.   
  
She waved them down the stairs, "Should I give you the tour?"  
  
Misao nodded, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Pretty please, pretty please!"  
  
Kagome grinned, "Someone is excited. C'mon."  
  
Leading them out of the Red Rec. Room, Kagome took her guests to her Black Room. The walls were painted black, and black lights lit the room. This was more of the private, personal, relaxing one-on-one kind of room. Kagome jokingly called it her make out room. There were no real couches, just heavy, heavy lush black carpet, and tons of pillows. Connected to the Black Room was the Blue Room. Dark blue walls accented by light blue couches, pale baby blue pillows and two go-go dancer's stages, lit from the bottom by electric blue lights. The room had regular lights but also it had multi-blue lights.   
  
She smiled at Inuyasha and Shesshomaru as she introduced the next room, "This one is my favorite. Mainly because its made for fun and partly because of the color. Welcome to," she opened the doors to a silver room, "My Silver Room."   
  
Silver walls, silver hangings, silver poles on silver stages....the room shined. There were several couches and a couple bars. TVs, PCs, Stages....The room was the all time idea of fun. There was a balcony for, "VIP, Ladies and Gents. That is where you'd get to sit if I ever throw a party. The VIP balcony also leads straight into the Black Room. It also leads to my more business type room. The Gold Room. Though it isn't gold. Can't stand the color. No, the Gold Room is very mellow. Blues and greens...some light purples. If you have calm colors you lull the other side into a calm feeling. And then you'll get the better side of the deal. And then it leads out side and to my personal elevator that'll take me up to my room. So what do you think?"  
  
Kenshin was grinning at Kaoru, and Shesshomaru answered for them all, "I think it'll need a name aside from HQ, don't you?"  
  
Kagome grinned, "Welcome to Club NightShade. The hot spot for the hot shots." Rin and Tsabaume laughed, "You should work for an AD agency. That sounded really AD agency like...."   
  
Kagome replied, to the amusement of all, with another corny saying, "Hell..If you got it, flaunt it."  
  
The Samurai Demons spread out and checked out passages, exits, surveillance and anything else that would be useful.  
  
Kagome sat back, already knowing the place inside out, upside down and every other way you could think of. A thought occurred to her and she waved her friends to her, "I have an idea...What do you say we actually open this up as a club. Club NightShade...We can check out the other local gangs and see if we can use any of them, see if we should make alliances, see who we should stay away and at the same time establish this area as your turf and me as a member. I can open up the door there, see? And get some of my body guards to be bouncers while the others are moving around in here to keep it safe. I know my body guards Eri and Yuka are both cute and they're kick ass bar tenders. And then Me, Kaoru, Misao, Sango and Megumi can do some entertainment. Tsabaume, Kirara, Rin, Aya and Rika can just hang with you boys. Keep 'em safe like. And they can be our look outs. If any guy gets too rough and its too loud they'll let you know." Kagome's mind was working over time, "And you boys not only will make it clear that this is your turf but you can make it clear we're your gang members. That way...I think it'll work. Gotta find some place for Sota to be. Don't want him hurt or to get involved. But I'll worry about that later. Alright ladies and gents, lets get to work...I mean, you guys agree don't you?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her blankly before grinning, "Kami am I glad we have you. You idiot. You've got some good ideas. Alright gang!" he raised his voice, "Lets get to work!"  
  
Kagome grinned, she was gonna have so much fun causing so much trouble!  
  
Hours later, the club was looking good. Kagome had gotten some of her body guards and everyone watched in amazement as the small girl bullied the big strong men and the dangerously beautiful women into doing what she wanted. Shesshomaru started forward in fear when Kagome had her hands planted on her hips and was roundly scolding the scariest man any of them had ever seen. The man was large, extremely strong, and looked mad...Not to mention fully capable of snapping the girls neck with one hand. Instead of being afraid she was scolding him on being 'too stubborn' and for following her around. Instead of her death, as everyone had readied themselves for, small Kagome got nothing more then a sigh and a, "Lady, must I?" She scowled, "Yes you do. You can't follow me when I'm on stage and you have to act like a clubber. Which means you can't be all protective on me. Oh don't give me that look. I know, I know...You've been taking care of me since the day I was born Omi-nii-chan, but you're just gonna have to accept the whole plan. Okay? If anyone give me trouble you and Inuyasha's gang can beat them senseless, and you can take me away to my room. Deal?"  
  
The large man, Omi, sighed, "Fine Kag-chan. But if someone so much as touches you I'll kill them."  
  
Kagome slapped him arm and growled, "I told you before, no murder! Its not legal...and you can't break anymore laws."  
  
He looked ready to go on a killing spree when Kagome defused his temper with a hug and a smile, "You're the best you know that, right Omi-nii-chan?"  
  
The man melted.   
  
Kouga started, "How'd you do that? He was...and then....killing.....Evil. That was amazing!"  
  
Kenshin sighed, "Kouga, you're linguistic prowess amazes me. Do us all a favor..Don't speak."  
  
Kagome giggled, "You guys are so mean to each other....Its so cute!" She rushed over and hugged both Kenshin and Kouga before darting off again and calling for her brother.   
  
Inuyasha blinked once...twice...and a third time, "What the hell was that?" 


	2. The plan! And theUhhAh yeah Something li...

Alternate Lives  
  
SilverHanyou1: Hi all! Sorry its taken me so long to up date. Much problems. I KNOW its way shorter then the last one and I'm sorry. Please forgive me!  
  
CHAPTER TWO: And this would be the 'Plan' and how it got...well...Never mind.  
  
Kagome grinned as she watched her staff and friends working in unison to build Club NightShade in a very short amount of time. Inuyasha was busy drilling the girls on what to do if trouble arose and Miroku was staring vacantly at their bodies as Kenshin tried to divert his attention. Kagome frowned. He shouldn't be looking! She stalked up behind him and dropped a LARGE glass on his foot. He yelped and whirled to glare at her, "What was that for?!"  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly, "For staring at my friend's asses when you should have been working you idiot!"  
  
Miroku looked serene, "You must be mistaken Lady Kagome. I would do no such thing. I come from a long line of monks."  
  
Kagome snorted, "Yeah monks for the religion of Perverted Freaks from Hell."  
  
Inuyasha snorted and even Shesshomaru cracked a smile. Kenshin came and took Kagome's shoulders and led her away, talking soothingly, "Now miss Kagome I need your help with this. Not that I mind alcohol for myself but some of the younger members shouldn't be allowed to drink. I think..."   
  
Kaoru smiled, a tinge of jealousy lighting her eyes. Kagome had come into their lives quickly and seemed to have become everyone's favorite girl. She didn't really begrudge her that, Kaoru was happy so long as she had Kenshin. But it hurt to see Kenshin with an arm around Kagome's shoulders so casually. It had taken them months to get over their shyness.   
  
Megumi nudged Sano and pointed to Kaoru. Sano got the hint and walked over to Kaoru before tossing an arm around her shoulders, "Hey there little missy."  
  
Kaoru smiled. Though she and Sano were pretty much the same age he acted as if she were a younger sister. "Hello Sano. What can I help you with?"  
  
Sano shrugged nonchalantly, "You can tell me why you're jealous of Kagome. You know Kenshin doesn't have a thing for her, right? I mean, he's just Kenshin. The big oaf is too dumb to try cheating on a girl."  
  
(A/N: Ca–calm down Miss Megumi...Kenshin...Calm, calm...)  
  
Megumi threw a glass at Sano's head, yelling, "And so that means you don't mind cheating?!"  
  
Sano laughed nervously, "That's not what I meant fox! Calm down. I wouldn't cheat on you...Honest!"  
  
Megumi huffed and flounced away. Kaoru was laughing so hard all she could do was wave Sano after the angry young woman. Sano ran after Megumi, pleading with her, saying that he really did love her.   
  
Sango laughed along with Kaoru, watching in interest as Kirara and Rin tossed random objects to Aya and the young woman kept them all going, juggling them, under legs over people...Kagome walked back from her small talk with Kenshin when Shesshomaru called her over. Sighing, the weary young woman walked over, "What's up Fluffy?" Inuyasha heard the nickname and started snickering. Koga had also heard it and fell down laughing. The stoic Shesshomaru glared angrily at his brother, Koga and Kagome, "Never call me that again."  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly and replied, "Aye, aye Cap'n Fluffy!"  
  
Rin watched in avid fascination as Shessy's eyebrow twitched in irritation, as he snapped out, "Girl do you have a death wish of some sort?"  
  
Kagome smiled once again, this time with eyes that hinted at a malicious joy in annoying the cold demon, "Do I have a death wish? Not really...But I do really wanna do this."   
  
Running forward Kagome poked Shesshomaru's nose and said, "Werrrh!" before dashing off screaming, "Please don't kill me!"  
  
Kaoru laughed so hard she fell, and Kenshin was holding his sides. Megumi had stopped beating up Sano and was in his arms laughing. Rin and all the others laughed. Inuyasha grabbed Shesshomaru's arm, "Don't. She was just having fun...Fluffy."  
  
Inuyasha watched as his brother's eyes turned icy, "She may call me that...You may not."  
  
Rin poked her boyfriend's arm, "Can I?"  
  
She received a small shake of the head as her answer. Rin frowned, he never denied her anything. So why this?  
  
He seemed able to read her mind and explained, "I believe she needs something to help keep her human. If it is calling me by some annoying childish name, so be it. She needs to relive her childhood and we have to help her if we ever want to have her full potential. So she may call me..." Shesshomaru shuddered at the word, "Fluffy. For now."  
  
Kagome peered out from behind Omi and said, "Is it safe or am I gonna die? I don't wanna die. Because dying really is bad for my health. I'm allergic to it, really..."  
  
Aya laughed, "You're crazy Kagome. Get your butt out here. I need help with this, and Shesshomaru, don't kill the poor girl."  
  
Kagome nodded, "Yeah. Cause, you know, murder isn't legal in Japan. So if you're gonna kill anyone you gotta drag 'em off to the Amazon first and then blame it on the crazy natives." having realized what she just said she clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide as she watched the laughing gang, "I did NOT just say that! Please tell me I didn't give him any help as to how to kill me and get away with it!"  
  
Inuyasha walked over, laughing, and put an arm around her shoulders, "Its okay Kagome. No one is gonna die. We need you around you know. So c'mon already, I need your help with the weird tunnel thing you got going on."  
  
Kagome grinned, "Fox trails!" having shouted that she took off, dragging Inuyasha behind her, eagerly chatting with him.  
  
Omi watched on with a fond eye before saying, "She hasn't been this happy since before her parents died. You people are good for her."  
  
With that he turned his back on the stunned teenagers and returned to his talk with the other guards, making sure that there was nothing that would hint at Kagome being the leader of the Sakura Blades.   
  
Kenshin blinked hesitantly, "Did he...and...not....kill...how? WHY?! What is wrong with this world?" 


	3. Club NightShadeWelcome to the mayhem lov...

Alternate Lives  
  
CHAPTER THREE: The start of club NightShade...welcome.  
  
Kagome loved the pounding music, the lights, the thrill. As she wove her way around the club she kept a sharp eye on everyone. The turnout was amazing, but then, the Samurai Demons had good connections. And everyone was curious about this 'no one' girl that came in and had the Samurai Demons in the palm of her hand.   
  
Kagome saw Kenshin and smiled at him, he tossed a flirty smiled over to her, which had Kagome a little baffled, but she waved and kept working through the crowd. All the girls agreed that between turns on stage they would check in with Inuyasha. But, even though it really was her turn she felt like something was wrong and she quickly made her was towards Inuyasha.   
  
She found him glaring at some people. She sighed, "Inuyasha! Whats wrong?"  
  
"Naraku. Is here. You better be careful. He got Kikyo away from us, and I don't want him to get you as well. Beware, the little creepy guy is Jaken. He use to work with my brother but Jaken betrayed us by giving information to Naraku. Naraku is the leader of the Poisoned Knives. He's deadly. He works with Soujirou's old gang. Sou use to work with Shishio. Damned bastard. And that, that is Enishi. Dangerous bastard. Kenshin use to date his sister, but accidently killed her when she got in the way during a fight. Kenshin was badly wounded and not really himself. Enishi wants revenge. And...That. That is Kagura. She's...well..her situation is bad. She hates Naraku but is practically his slave. Thats her sister Kanna. Careful of them too."  
  
Suddenly his body froze, and Kagome looked at him in worry. His eyes were wide in shock, "Kik...Kikyo!"  
  
Kagome's heart froze, she knew that tone of voice. That was the tone of someone who loved...and lost.  
  
With a blank look on her face, the woman Kikyo stood in the doorway, her hand resting on Naraku's arm. She looked disdainful. Dressed, shockingly, much like Kagome was. But something about Kikyo just seemed off. Like she wasn't really human.   
  
Kagome brushed that off, "Of course she's human stupid. She isn't demon or anything. So you are just being dumb little miss Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha gave a start, "Huh? Did you say something?"  
  
With a sad sigh she shook her head, "No, not anything you need to worry about Inuyasha. I'm fine."  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome as she wove through the crowds, just to make sure no one bugged her. She had almost made it to the stage when Naraku grabbed her arm.  
  
Kagome spun around to face him, "Can I help you sir?"  
  
Naraku smiled, "Yes you can my dear. My...friend...is more busy with other things and can't...spend time...with me. Would you care to join me?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "No thanks!"  
  
Naraku glared, " I don't believe you understood me miss, you will join me and you will be honored to. Not is it every day that common sluts like yourself get to spend time with me, the leader of the most powerful gang."  
  
Kagome snorted, "Whatever. I know for a fact that Inuyasha and his brother have a more powerful gang. Now back off."   
  
Of course, Naraku being the bad guy and all, didn't like that Idea.  
  
With a growl, Naraku tightened his grip and hissed, "Learn to respect your betters you little slut."  
  
Inuyasha was there suddenly, prying Naraku's hand off of Kagome's arm. Omi was there, as well as the rest of the Samurai Demons, "Hands off Naraku," was Inuyasha's comment, "She's one of us, and that means she ain't yours. Now leave her alone."  
  
Naraku laughed, "If she hasn't been claimed by a gang member then I can move in as I please."  
  
Reactions varied from Shesshomaru's slightly worried to Shippo's downright terrified.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged, "She is claimed. By me."  
  
Naraku growled, "You'll regret that move hanyou. She will be mine. Just as Kikyo was."   
  
Inuyasha bared his fangs, "Over my dead body."  
  
Naraku snarled, "That can be easily arranged."  
  
Miroku stepped in, "Back off Naraku. Not your place. She's with us."  
  
"Shut up little pervert!"  
  
Sango bristled, "Back off Naraku. You're messing with the wrong people."  
  
Kagome spoke up for herself, "I suggest you back off Onigumo. I know about you, you coward. So you had best keep your distance. I know you, you of the Traitors Ilk."  
  
With that she turned and walked away. Inuyasha followed, "Are you alright?"  
  
Instead of a real answer all he heard were sobs and the smell of fresh tears and blood, "Kagome?"  
  
She turned toward him and showered her arm, "It hurts Inuyasha."  
  
Indeed, aside from the bruising there was, what looked like, a stab wound and blood leaked from the open wound. Inuyasha growled, "He'll pay for that..." The others gathered around. As Inuyasha started to stalk off Kenshin stopped him, "Shouldn't you tend to Miss Kagome now? I'm sure she would like to have you with her."  
  
Megumi looked expectantly toward Inuyasha. He nodded to her and swept Kagome up, "Don't argue. Any battle wounded female is carried like this. Guys are carried differently because it'd be fucked up otherwise."  
  
Kagome sighed and settled down in his arms as he took her to the Black Room. She held still as Megumi stitched up the wound and bandaged it. Inuyasha stuck by her side. As soon as Megumi was done she said, "I'm going to let everyone know she's fine. And that you, Mr. Leader, are staying with her for the rest of the night. You said you'd watch out for everyone and she got hurt. Stay!"  
  
Inuyasha growled, "I was gonna anyway."  
  
Megumi gave him an odd look, "Good. Now stay."  
  
Kagome sighed, "Sorry it ended up like this. I don't know how he got to where I was as fast as he did."  
  
"The one we saw at first was probably a puppet. Or something."  
  
"Why would he chose me? There are lots of girls who are way prettier then me."  
  
Even as Inuyasha said that Naraku was sometimes weird, he privately thought that no one in the whole of Japan was more beautiful then Kagome. He settled back among the cushions and listened to Kagome's breathing slow as she drifted off into sleep. He watched her for awhile, noting everything about her lithe body. She outshone Kikyo any day if only for the life in her. Even when she slept, Kagome radiated life and energy and joy.  
  
Inuyasha snorted a little, he was becoming foolish. She was a simple member, a new one at that, and he, Inuyasha Tetsua, was the co-leader of the gang. He wasn't sure why he had said that she was his claim, and he knew he'd hear about it later from Shesshomaru. He winced. Oh yeah. He'd hear about...Hell, thats all he'd be hearing about for a long time...Like, maybe...Oh...the rest of his life!  
  
Kagome stirred and said one clear thing, "Fucking bloody hell...How I hate pickles."  
  
Inuyasha fell over, "Pickles?! What do pickles have to do with ANYTHING you nitwit?!"  
  
Kagome yawned, "Eh? Why are you ranting about pickles Inuyasha? And why are you on the floor? Is your doggy nature kicking in boy?"  
  
Inuyasha twitched, "You said, and I quote, 'Fucking bloody hell...how I hate pickles.' Care to explain that one?"  
  
Kagome blinked, "What kind of smoke are you cracking?"   
  
Inuyasha blinked and tried to figure that statement out, "What did you just say?"   
  
Kagome blinked, "Did you go deaf or something dog boy?"  
  
Inuyasha yelled, "NO! But you said something about PICKLES and then you said something about cracking smoke! How do you CRACK smoke?"  
  
Kagome gave him and odd look, "You need to cut down on the caffeine intake babe...You're starting to scare me a little."  
  
Inuyasha's eye twitched, "I'm gonna...Hurt you or something."  
  
Kagome started to giggle, "I guess maybe I should clear things up, yeah?"  
  
Inuyasha screamed into the closest object, which happened to be Kagome's lap. She blinked again, and waited for him to be done.  
  
When Inuyasha sat up he said, "Okay, I'm calm..Now explain."  
  
Kagome grinned, "Well the pickle comment...lets see. When I was little I called people who were jerks, like Naraku, pickles. It kept my 'rents from ever figuring anything out and getting involved. And the cracking smoke...Well..Thats just a twisted way of saying, smoking crack...see? It confuzzles people."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her, "Confuzzles? What is wrong with you?"  
  
Kagome sighed, "Nothing...So..Um...what time is it?"  
  
Inuyasha checked his watch, "2:25...why?"  
  
Kagome stuttered, "Souta! Ahh! I forgot to CALL him!"  
  
Quickly, Kagome reached into Inuyasha's pant pocket and pulled out his phone as Inuyasha turned bright tomato red, and she dialed up Souta's cell, as she asked Inuyasha, "Whats wrong with you? Fever? Need someth...Souta! Oh, no, I'm okay...Sorry I worried you babe..Yeah. Uh huh...8:00? PM? Oh...Okay. Yeah, sure. No prob...Love ya!"  
  
She hung up and gave the phone to Inuyasha, "I'm gonna go to sleep, kick these people soon please....We're taking Souta to the movies at 8:00 PM and I do NOT want to look half dead. And I don't want some HUGE mess to clean up. Okay?"  
  
With that, Kagome rolled over and went to sleep...Inuyasha just started, "I think she hit her head to hard...Or I hit my head...or something. I..I'm gonna go get drunk and go to sleep."  
  
Review Responses:  
  
(SOrry it took SO long for me to get to this part!)  
  
To all you ANONYMOUS people: Thanks!   
  
ANONYMOUS #1: I'm glad you found it amazing and interesting...I'll add as more as I can as I get to it. I have NO IDEA how long this is gonna be.  
  
ANONYMOUS #2 (AKA: panti-luz): hehehe...Thanks much. I'm glad you think I could get somewhere with my pathetic writing skills. Thats awesome! You're so ENTHUSIASTIC! Gah, I need your energy! Or at least I need to have you live next to my PC so I have someone always cheering me on! Thanks!  
  
ANONYMOUS #3 (AKA Mystic): Thanks! I'm glad you like it, I think I will keep up the good work and keep writing...I tried to make it different then the cartoon but still to keep a little bit of the original personality in there...Did I?  
  
ANONYMOUS #4 (aka devil_devil) I'll write more...I swear it! I hope you like the rest of it as much as the start of it! THANK YOU!  
  
ANONYMOUS #5 (aka fanficlover) Isn't it fun to have her all GRRness badass? So glad to bring a smile to your face dear! Thanks!  
  
Shessy's Angel (Serena SilverMoon) I'm glad my idea is worn to the ground and boring! I dunno about then Ken/Kag paring...I did put a HINT of it in this chap as you can tell and it interests me..I might pursue it...its clever! thanks! I'll TRY to remember to e:mail you from now on...I'll try!  
  
ANONYMOUS #6: (Diana) Hey hey hey! I'm SO glad you like it. I can't tell you the parings yet cause they're still kinda shaky...You can vote though...I'll put a A/N up soon with the parings you can vote for, okay? And about Kikyo...well...we'll see.  
  
Diablos42069: haha...Glad I made ya laugh with my crazy antics. Crazy aren't they? Hope you love it SO....I'll write more! lol I'll update asap.  
  
Kouga711: Hey! Well, you need to start getting more sleep bud! I'm glad mine stood out as something worth reading. I take that as a great compliment Steve, follower of Master Sano. Whew...at least there aren't any death treats so I'll update faster. I'm SO happy you love it, my lady pride is all happy and cheerful...same as my muses (yes we're all girls here at SilverHanyou1 Inc..hehe) Glad there is quality AND quantity! And here *hands over a dozen brownies* Anything to help out Master Sano. And let Billy know I'll give him a dozen brownies too.  
  
ANONYMOUS #7: Sorry..But MORE is on its way! AHAHAHa!  
  
ANONYMOUS #8: I'll update as soon as I can..But I'm having sporadic cases of writers block...Argh...And I'm glad you thought it was funny.  
  
Inuyasha-girly-2007: Funny funny funny! I will keep up! I'll try!  
  
Diablos42069: Hey! Glad you're still reading. The poking nose and making a funny nose is something I do to EVERYONE I figured Kagome should have some fun to...(I also inspired the running away screaming about not wanting to die..and the part about how you gotta fly to the amazon before killing someone) I'm glad I've got you laughing! I would LOVE to keep updating for you guys! Thanks Arianna!   
  
Well..Thats all for now! Wow..I've got people who LIKE my stupid story! Thats AWESOME! Hehehe..Thanks!  
  
See ya!  
  
*pokes everyone's nose "Whheerrres! AHHH! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" and runs away screaming*  
  
See ya on the other side of the chapters! 


	4. Sorry! AN Vote for parings in Alt Lives

Okay! This is just a little vote for who you want thing...Here's how it stands. You can vote for:  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
Inu and Kaoru  
  
Inu and Rin  
  
Inu and Aya (who WILL be playing a much bigger role later)  
  
Inu and Megumi  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru  
  
Kenshin and Rin  
  
Kenshin and Aya  
  
Kenshin and Megumi  
  
Kenshin and Kagome  
  
Shessy and Kaoru  
  
Shessy and Aya  
  
Shesshy and Megumi  
  
Shesshy and Kagome  
  
Shesshy and Rin  
  
Sano and Kaoru  
  
Sano and Rin  
  
Sano and Aya,  
  
Sano and Megumi  
  
Sano and Kagome  
  
Kouga and Aya  
  
Kouga and Kagome  
  
Kouga and Kaoru  
  
Kouga and Rin  
  
Kouga and Megumi  
  
So remember! If you VOTE for a paring be sure to lemme know if you want any of the others changed. I want to try and please the masses...but if it turns into some crazy bunny killing spree or something THEN I'll make the choices. 


	5. Yeargh Mateys!

CHAPTER FOUR: Yeargh Matey!   
  
Kagome woke up from her sleep, refreshed as she hadn't been in a long time. She smiled broadly and stretched, only to have her hand bump something. Frowning, Kagome looked around her. She was in the Black Room...With...all of the Samurai Demons? '..The hell...?' was the only thought that came to Kagome's baffled mind.   
  
Aoshi opened his eye and Kagome jumped, "Jeez! Don't scare me like that!"  
  
With a shrug he sat up, "I'm aware that you are slightly nervous, but you are in your own home, surrounded by friends who will allow no harm to come to you. Your fear is unfounded. I suggest you either go back to sleep or get up and do whatever it is that takes you women so long in the morning...Or before a date."  
  
There was a slight bit of angered confusion in his voice...Men, they never understood the simple things.   
  
Sango was the next to wake up, as Aoshi accidently nudged her on his way out.  
  
Kagome smiled at Sango, "Hey...I know you just woke up..But can you tell me everyone's relationships now?"  
  
Sango nodded with a yawn, "Sure. Lets see...Inuyasha and Shesshomaru are half brothers, Miroku is Inuyasha's cousin. But not Shesshomaru because it was on Inuyasha's mom's side. Shesshomaru is dating Rin, who is Misao's niece, and Misao is dating Aoshi, who is Koga's uncle's half sister's son. Koga is dating Rika who is Aya's cousin's best friend's daughter. Soujirou is dating Aya and he's also Kirara's half brother. I'm related to Kirara by marriage of my uncle to her aunt. Sano is Kenshin's cousin. Sano is dating Megumi who is related to Tsabaume. Megumi is Tsabaume's aunt, and Tsabaume is dating Yahiko who is Shippo's brother and Kaoru is related to Tae who is dating Saitou. See?"  
  
Kagome blinked, "Hell...You're all some sort of incestual....sort of family...thing....Hell...It's a family screwing tribe!"  
  
Sango threw a pillow at Kagome, who ducked and by doing so allowed the pillow to hit Inuyasha who whacked Miroku, who then landed on Misao when he jumped who kicked and hit Shippo who bit Tsabaume, who clocked her head with Megumi. Megumi scratched Kenshin, who punched Sano who grabbed Kaoru's arm, who screamed and lashed out, hitting Aya and Rika in the same blow. Rika attacked Kirara and Aya went after Yahiko. Koga got hit by Yahiko's flailing fists, and elbowed Soujirou, who jumped and tripped over Rin, who screamed as he also landed on Shesshomaru.   
  
Kagome grinned, "Rise and shine lovely friends of mine who will kindly refrain from attempting to kill me in some horrible way because I am just too cute to die...?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kagome who took that as her cue to scream loudly and run for her life. She tore up the stairs and all the way up too her bed room. Stumbling into her bedroom she laughed nervously. Quickly she locked her doors and sighed, "Stupid people."  
  
Kagome ran a hand through her hair and ignored the pounding on the door as she walked into her bathroom. Stepping into the shower she turned on the water, keeping it fairly hot, and washed up, careful of her wounded arm. Stepping out of the shower, Kagome quickly dried and wrapped her lovely, big black fluffy towel around herself and went to rummage through her clothes.  
  
Having decided to wear a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tank top that read: "Not a RULES type of girl..."  
  
Kagome grinned, pulled on her Vans skater shoes, put on her normal arm band, her bracelet/watch, her regular pyramid studded bracelet and hair band, her two rings and her heavy chained necklace with a pendent that had a nightshade engraved on it. On the other side were the words "The Endless" in honor of Destiny, Death, Dream, Destruction, Despair, Desire and Delirium from Neil Gaiman's famous writings.   
  
Hearing pounding still coming from her door Kagome silently unlocked it and threw open the door as she herself jumped to the side to allow the boys to fall in, all of them still intent on murder, Kagome guessed, "Hey there boys."   
  
Inuyasha glared up at her and Kagome's gentle laugh ran out, "Don't glare at me like that Inuyasha. Its your own fault for wanting to bang on my door you know."  
  
Reaching down two hands she hefted up Inuyasha and Kenshin before helping up Sano and Shesshomaru, then Koga and Yahiko, and followed by Shippo and Miroku and then Soujirou. Aoshi was the only guy who wasn't out for her head it seemed, "Is anyone hurt?"  
  
Shippo shrugged, "Not too badly."  
  
Kagome's eyes lit onto the young boy and saw a bleeding cut on his cheek. Gasping she fell to her knees and tenderly touched the wound, "Oh...I'm so sorry!"  
  
Reaching under her bed she pulled out a...a first aid kit? Ooh yeah...Forgot about that. Anyway she went about cleaning the wound and putting a bandage on it. All jokes aside she gave all the boys a stern look and told them to sit down so she could check for any wounds. Finding that a few of the boys has also sustained cuts, Kenshin's being the worst she set to work on all of the easy little things and sent them downstairs as she patched up Kenshin's cut arm.   
  
"I'm sorry you've gotten hurt because of me Kenshin. I didn't mean for any harm to come to anyone because of my silly games."  
  
Kenshin smiled at the young girl, "No real harm done Miss Kagome."   
  
Kagome grinned, "Thats good to know Mr. Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin stuttered, "Oro?"  
  
She giggled, "You call me Miss and I'll call you Mister."  
  
Kenshin grinned sheepishly, "I'm sorry...Kagome."   
  
Kagome shrugged, with a small smile on her face, "Its fine. Don't worry."  
  
With that, Kagome rose to her feet with Kenshin by her side, "Come on, we better go make sure no one causes any problems, ne?"  
  
Kenshin smiled and wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist, hugging her to his body for a moment, before walking onward, "Yeah, we probably should."  
  
Kagome scrunched up her nose in confusion, "These guys get weirder by the hour, I swear..."  
  
Kagome made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen to see her friends and brother lounging as they ate something or another. Kagome smiled and quietly asked for her normal breakfast which consisted of a croissant covered in the chocolate hazelnut spread, nutella, either milk or cappuccino, and some strawberries. Oftentimes they too got dipped into the chocolate spread.  
  
Kagome sat down next to Soujirou and smiled, "Hey everyone. I'm sorry about the huge, um...murderous rampage that I started this morning."  
  
Souta tore up to his sister and clambered into her lap, "Kagome! We're gonna go to the movies tonight right? You and me?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "Kinda hun, but you know we have to bring someone to keep us safe. You get to choose this time."  
  
Souta pointed at Inuyasha and Miroku, "Them! They're cool! And Miro-kun can bring Sango-chan, yes?"  
  
Kagome ruffled the young boy's hair, "Whatever you want darling."  
  
Souta grinned, "We're going to go see Pirates of the Carribean! Isn't that the best Kagome?! Just like when we were little! Hey, can we...?"  
  
Kagome groaned, "Why do I let you do this to me? Fine...but EVERYONE else has to play too."  
  
Everyone blinked, with a "Eh?" chorus though the group, to which Kagome answered, "Pirates my dears. Pirates. We're all going to dress up as Pirates and then we're going to go to a Pirate movie. All of us!"  
  
Souta whooped in joy and ran off. Shesshomaru glared, "Are you insane? This Shesshomaru is not going to play dress up, especially as a pirate!"  
  
Rin giggled, "C'mon it'll be fun!"  
  
Aoshi shook his head, "Absolutely not. We are respectable gang members, not baby sitters or dress up dolls."  
  
Misao pouted, "You say that now. But I'll change your mind. Trust me, I will. Because if you guys DON'T agree then we girls will keep IT from you!"  
  
Kagome looked confused as all the guys gasped, "You wouldn't!" came from Kouga.  
  
"Misao, how can you be so cruel?" was from Aoshi.  
  
Shesshy said, "That is just sick you twisted girl."  
  
Kenshin: "You really ARE a weasel!"  
  
Sano: "Damn you to hell you monster!"  
  
Yahiko: "We'll so get you back for this!"  
  
Sou-chan, "Misao! I can't believe you would sink so low!"  
  
Shippo: "Misao...you would take that away....WAHHHH!"  
  
Miroku: "Beautiful women are never to be trusted..Not that Misao is beautiful...Wait, Aoshi! Stop! I was JOKING!"  
  
Inuyasha; "Its people like you who need to be put into jail for inhumane acts!"  
  
Kagome blinked, "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Kaoru grinned, "Don't ask. Just leave it alone. The boys will now willingly participate in the dressing up and the movie going."  
  
Kagome shrugged and wandered off, with the whole lot of them following behind, the males still sniffling, and the girls chattering about the costumes.  
  
Souta was all dressed up in Pirate fashion and Kagome magically (somehow, we dunno HOW exactly, but we don't question her anymore. Those arrows HURT!) Found perfect costumes for all of her friends. After HOURS of struggling with the guys to get them into the costumes, the girls got dressed, grabbed the boys, and off they went to the theater.   
  
There they watched Pirates of the Carribean: Curse of the black Pearl.   
  
At random, odd intervals one of the mangy cast would stand up and yell, "YEARGH MATEY!" before promptly sitting back down to watch the movie.  
  
Inuyasha kept sneaking glances at Kagome, who was joking with her younger brother. He smiled a secret smile that he thought no one saw. However! Kaoru, Sango, Kenshin and Miroku saw it and came to the decision to play matchmakers and hook their annoying leader up with the sweet and tempting Kagome.   
  
The movie ended as Kagome's disdainful comments on the horrible ending to that movie and the wretched lines started, "That sucked! That fucking sucked! Souta, remember never to swear, but seriously! 'He's not a black smith...he's a pirate..' GAG ME WITH A SPOON! ISHY!"  
  
Kaoru giggled and asked, "Don't you like romance?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "Yeah! I love romance! But, not sick, bad lines like that. I like the roses, and wine and the dinners and the cute little things like the guy of your choice wrapping their arms around you in the middle of a rain shower or something. Or to have them bring you flowers, to have...well...you know. Just not sick shitty lines like that."  
  
Kenshin and Inuyasha and Miroku all took note of what Kagome said that the girls nodded their heads too.  
  
Sango grinned, "Well, what would you have said?"  
  
Kagome giggled, "If I were Elizabeth I would have said, 'Maybe he is a blacksmith...but more importantly, he is the man I love.'"  
  
Sango giggled, "Thats cute."  
  
Souta gagged, "You girls and your mushy nasty stuff. Eww...."  
  
Kagome swept her brother up into her arms and onto her back, "When you get older you'll appreciate some of it darlin', trust me."  
  
Souta yawned, "Nah..."  
  
Everyone enjoyed the comfortable silence the rest of the way home shattered only by Souta's even breaths and random grumbled word in his sleep.  
  
Sorry it isn't very long. I'm having SERIOUS issues at home and some SERIOUS writers block. But I'm working on it. I threw this together after watching a movie.  
  
The parings stand as this:  
  
Inu/Kag  
  
Shesshy/Rin  
  
Miro/Sango  
  
Sano/Megumi  
  
Kouga/Rika. (I know I said Aya, but it was a mistake on my part. Sorry!)   
  
Anyway, keep reading, keep voting, I'm SORRY its taking so long. But I AM working on it! 


	6. The Past Always Comes Back

A/N  
  
I am SO sorry that this isn't going faster but I'm dealing with SO many problems!  
  
You wouldn't believe how hard it is to be a teenager with a personality disorder.   
  
I'm working on it though, really I am. I know that these chapters aren't as long as they SHOULD be but eh!  
  
Anyway, thank you to ALL of those kind people who review for me (I know I don't deserve it!)   
  
But they REALLY do help me set myself down and start to type.  
  
So, anyway, I'm trying to go faster but I don't write in the normal way. You see, I kinda do this thing where I don't plan.  
  
In OTHER words, I'm just, you know...Yeah. GOing where it seems to work. SO that means my plot is very not there?  
  
Ehehe...Anyway! Yeah. As for this thing, if you don't understand something in here, feel free to e:mail me at my all around  
  
Reviers email address at shattered_glass_rose518@yahoo.com  
  
I will be more then happy to explain things to you. Heck, I'll probably ask for ideas too! So, feel free to contact me.  
  
Even if its just to talk! I have AIM, MSN and Yahoo...All of which are in my profile so don't be afraid to call or um erm...Message?  
  
Whatever. Jeez, I'm babbling, but I get to do that when I haven't slept in over 24 hours cause I was trying to work on this  
  
and was having issues of thinkging of ideas. Anyway, Just to let you know, it WAS a kinda spur of the moment choice to go with what I did  
  
I hope you'll tell me how you like it cause I'm not sure if it was a good idea. So! Thanks for your support.  
  
I hope you'll be patient with me as aside from having a personality disorder I am also going though servere depression once again  
  
and am having to deal with some very extreme problems within myself and with some friends. So!   
  
I've kept you long enough...  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yes, I do own Inuyasha and Kenshin. They are MINE! Mine I tell you! MIIIIINE! AHAHAH! *sees the 'holders' come up*  
  
Hey! Um yeah, if I oh wait..No, not the arm killer jacket again! White isn't really my color darlings, you see...Black is!  
  
No, no....Oi...Hey! GOLDEN! Come say the REAL disclaimer and get them to let me go!  
  
Golden: Hmm? Oh of course. As Silver's muse and better half I would like to say that she really DOESN'T own Inuyasha and Kenshin.  
  
They have other keepers. Sorry. Now please let Silver go...Thank you  
  
Silver and Golden: Enjoy the story! Loves and kisses! Cookies for all at the end!  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: The past always comes back...  
  
Kagome made her way into the house with her friends, her little brother sound asleep against her back. She waved everyone else off to go do whatever they wanted as she went to put Souta in his bed. He mumbled as Kagome pulled off his pirate costume and wriggled him into his pajamas.   
  
She smiled to herself, her hands smoothing his hair back before tucking him into his bed, "Goodnight little brother. Thank you."  
  
Kagome made little noise as she left the room, careful not to wake the young boy before closing the door. With that she made her way to her room to change into some comfortable clothes. She went into the Red Rec Room to see her friends laid over pillows and couches, all dressed in similar baggy clothes. She grinned and wove her way through the numerous bodies to curl up on the couch between Inuyasha and Sango. Sango smiled, "Did you put the kid too sleep?"  
  
Kagome nodded, "Yeah. Poor kid went out like a light. He doesn't get enough sleep cause he's always awake worrying about me."  
  
Inuyasha snorted, "Well tell him he doesn't have to worry. You've got the Samurai Demon's looking out for you. Not much more you could need now is..."  
  
He trailed off as a red light started to flash, and an alarm blared.  
  
Within seconds Kagome was across the room and halfway up the stairs, the gang scattered behind her, following.  
  
"Souta! Souta, Souta!"  
  
The mansion was crawling with body guards before Milo came up, "I'm sorry Kagome, but..."  
  
He held out a note, addressed to Onyx Nightshade.   
  
Kagome opened the letter and read:  
  
Onyx,   
  
We have your brother and if you want to see him (dead or alive) ever again I would strongly suggest that you return to the sacred home. And bring your new friends with you. We might have some use for them. But thats only if you miss your precious brother. We don't care either way...We'll probably kill him sooner or later. He was pathetically easy to take...You might want to up the security of your little home.  
  
~ Daisy and the Sakura Blades.  
  
Kagome stared at the paper for a few more minutes, tears blurring her eyes before a soul wrenching scream left her lips, "SOUTA!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha and the rest stood near by, and Kaoru was crying for her friend, Sango stony with memories of her own lost brother.   
  
Kagome beat the wall with her fists until Inuyasha saw and smelt the blood from her torn hands before he intervened.   
  
Catching Kagome's hands in his own, Inuyasha pulled her to him, "Stop Kagome. It isn't going to bring him back. But we will get him back, safe and sound. I promise you. Come on, lets go wrap those hands of yours Kagome."  
  
Kaoru watched as Kagome was led away. Sango and Rin walked with the devastated girl. Kenshin growled angrily, and Sano was already pounding one fist into his palm. Aoshi stood with Miroku and Shesshomaru and the rest of the men planning and plotting. A number of the girls were fretting over the distressed Kagome.  
  
Kaoru snarled menacingly which drew a number of stares from her friends. Despite being in a gang Kaoru was probably the kindest and lest likely to become violent. Well, if you rule out her temper at being called names and the like...  
  
Kenshin walked over to Kaoru and wrapped his arms around her, "It will be okay Kaoru, that it will. We will find Kagome's brother and seek revenge."  
  
Kaoru jerked away, "That's not enough! Don't you get it?! Souta is Kagome's life! He's her reason for living! She lost her parents, her grandfather is only around because they need a guardian and then he'll be gone. Souta is all she has left of her family. That's it. Nothing else. And the people who betrayed her, her one time friends, are the ones responsible for his capture and possible harm and or death! Think about it!"  
  
Faces became grave, eyes downcast, fists clenches and tears pricked at eyes, the horror of this perky girl's life. Kouga snarled viciously, his human facade flickering as the demon in him started to turn out. A firm hand on his arm from Shesshomaru stopped his transformation, "Rest easy Koga. Gods know you're not the only one wishing to transform but we need not add that to Kagome's current burden."  
  
Koga nodded reluctantly, his eyes troubled. Miroku placed a steady hand on Shippo's arm to help keep the younger demon under control. For the Samurai Demon's held a secret as well. A number of their members were demons. Their lot was held to codes of old, from the monks code, to the code of the slayer. The demon's code, the code of the samurai. A witch's code, and the code of a swordsman or swordswoman. Some followed the code of the ninja, and the code of the street-fighters.   
  
Misao's face became stony, eyes dark with an anger and loathing that had never before been seen, "The people who did this are unforgivable. They have broken codes that all of us hold dear. They have attacked a child, used him to get to his sister. They have caused hurt and pain. They have lied and cheated and slandered the name of a person we have come to love. They will not be forgiven. I will make them pay!"  
  
Aoshi nodded silently, "What has been done is beyond the comprehension of any honorable man. I am still the Okashira of the Oniwanbanshuu and the ninja's will fight. Come, Misao. We must rally them. Call them from the four corners and get them to fight!" Misao nodded, "HAI!"  
  
Sano nodded, "You do that Icy. I'm going to call on a few friends. Katsu still has all the contacts I need to get the whole of the Sekihot-tai together for me. So that'll help us. They're spread all over the place. As a matter of fact, I know that some of them are in Kyoto. So we've got that going for us. I'll go over to Katsu's right now!"  
  
Megumi gave him a sly look, "You won't be cheating on me now would you Sano?"  
  
Sano blushed, "He...hey! Thats enough of that talk fox!"  
  
Megumi just smirked and replied, "Aya, Rika, Rin, Tsabaume and I can get a hold of our coven I'm sure. They may be able to offer some sort of help. A number of charms and spells I'm sure. I'll even get a hold of Tae and get her and Saitou back home. They may not know Kaoru, but they are part of our gang. Besides, I'm sure the Wolf can call his Mibu friends on over."  
  
Kenshin nodded, "I know Miroku and Sango are most likely unable to attain help from their fellows, as Sango is one of the last of her kind and Miroku is an outcast of his. Yahiko and Kaoru will simply have to stick with Soujirou, Saitou and myself. We shall make a formidable team, that we will."  
  
Shesshomaru nodded, "Yes. Kouga, you shall call your pack's remaining people forth to walk among us again. We have need of them. The rest of us walk alone. We shall be fine."   
  
Heads nodded in understanding, the agreement passed silently from one to another. Kenshin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, never before had a problem of this magnitude come knocking at their door. He didn't know what to do. Though, he figured he'd probably leave the mass planning to those best suited to it, like Aoshi.   
  
Kenshin let loose another small sigh before beckoning towards Miroku, Soujirou and Yahiko, "We will gather our weapons and make sure everyone's tools of war are in good condition. Faulty weapons will cause more grief then anything else."  
  
Yahiko nodded, "Should I get Kaoru to go get our armor? I think it'd be a good idea if we gave her something to do."  
  
Soujirou nodded, "I hate to agree with Yahiko, but I think he's right."  
  
Yahiko nodded before catching the poorly hidden insult, "HEEEEAY! Soujirou! What the hell's up with the picking on me? Ya damn monkey!"  
  
Soujirou wrinkled his nose in confusion, "Monkey? MONKEY?! Where the hell did monkey come from you pip squeek?!"  
  
Kenshin groaned and hit Soujirou on the head with one fist as his other fist descended onto the head of Yahiko.  
  
Two voices cried out as one, "OUCH! Kenshin!"  
  
Kenshin just smiled, "Come. We have work to do. Yahiko go tell Kaoru to get the armor together. And to get some for Kagome and it would also be a good idea to make one up for her little brother as I think he might want it once we rescue him."  
  
Yahiko ran off to do as he was asked, while Soujirou pulled out his phone and called their arms keeper. Having received an affirmative sound from the man, he gave out a nearby park's name for them to meet at. Kenshin was already on his way to said park. He would pick up the weapons and bring them to Kagome's home so that he, Soujirou and Yahiko could make sure everything was in working order.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inuyasha bound Kagome's hands gently, careful not to hurt the quiet, sad girl. Sango was making a strong tea to help bring Kagome back to reality and Rin was finding something to sooth Kagome.   
  
Inuyasha finished his ministrations on Kagome's small hands before taking them into his own hands. She looked up from her lap, eyes dull and uninterested. Inuyasha squeezed her hands very gently and looked her in the eyes, "We'll get him back Kagome. From what I can guess everyone is already gathering what we'll need to help you get him back. I promise."  
  
Kagome's eyes lit up a bit, "Souta...We...we can't let them have him. He's alright for now, but he's afraid. He's very afraid."  
  
Inuyasha raised a questioning eyebrow but received no response other then a small shaking of Kagome's head.  
  
With a sigh he said, "It looks like all of us have our secrets don't we? You hide yours from us as we hide ours from you. Guess I can't blame ya too much. But, feh, damn...I wish you'd just tell me."  
  
Kagome shook her head again before getting up, hugging Inuyasha briefly and leaving the room as silently as a shadow. Rin took notice as did Sango, "Oh! Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, "Let her be. I don't think that she needs anyone bugging her right now. Go downstairs and see whats going on. Rin I'll need you to come tell me. I have something that I think would be a good idea for me to take care of. I think its tome for some old fashioned demon magic...And I think that I just might be taking up some time and maybe revealing a few secrets to Kagome, so you'd better go tell Shesshomaru very quickly so he doesn't come rushing up here to try and kill whoever is using magic. Keh, that'd be just like him...Dumb git."  
  
Rin nodded and rushed down the stairs to find out the action that was going on, what people were doing. Sango followed more slowly, planning things she too could do to help this dire situation they had all found themselves in.   
  
Inuyasha sighed once more, his thought process speeding up to match the racing of his heart that was now fueled with a demon's anger.   
  
Rin ran into the room, "They're gathering forces. Weapons and armor and being prepared and battle plans are being laid. And Shesshy said that we should plan to tell her all about us. But it would be best to get that over now so that when we go to get Souta she'll be sane and not freaked out."  
  
Inuyasha groaned, "Alright. Get Kouga, Shippo, Shess, and...ah hell. Get everyone up here."  
  
Rin complied and rushed back downstairs. Before too long everyone was assembled and a procession was led through the halls to Kagome's room, where she sat and stared at the window. At Inuyasha's voice she looked up, "Yeah? What's up?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and stuttered. Shesshomaru finally lost his patience and started talking, "Kagome I fear we have kept a few vital secrets from you, which I believe we should now tell you. You see, we're not as commonplace as we seem. Indeed, we're a very...traditional? No, very set in the old ways in some things. I mean that in a very loose way almost. You see, our secrets are very hard to comprehend. You see, we follow a number of rather odd things." Here he paused for a moment, his mind fixing a way to continue as Kagome's eyes lit in a sort of interest.  
  
He continued, "You see, Inuyasha, Kouga, Shippo and Kirara are all demons. Miroku is a monk, Sango is a demon slayer, though she has befriended us so we're at no risk. Our samurai consist of Kenshin, Soujirou and Saitou, who you have yet to meet. We have part of a coven in our midst filled by our witches, Rika, Aya, Rin, Megumi, Tsabaume, and Tae, who you also have yet to meet. We have the ninja's Aoshi and Misao. Our swordsman Yahiko, our swordswoman Kaoru and our professional streetfighter and he also is a professional tactician, believe it or not. He led gangs for a while, keeping things orderly. So you see, we're a rather motley crew of a gang."  
  
Kagome nodded, no real shock on her face, "Well then I guess its safe to tell you I am partly a witch and fully a miko. Hope that doesn't really bother anyone?"  
  
Jaws practically hit the floor. As a matter of fact, she was sure a few were broken from their abrupt meeting with the not so friendly floor. Kagome's eyebrows rose a little bit in surprise, "That was interesting. I didn't know people's jaws could do that."   
  
Smiles spread though the group and Shesshomaru clasped his hand onto Kagome's shoulder, "It would appear that we've added the one missing link...I don't suppose your brother is anything more then a hacker?"  
  
Kagome grinned and said, "Well...."  
  
Everyone waited expectantly and Kagome shrugged, "He has some ESP abilities. Nothing too big mind you. Just a little bit. He can communicate feelings to me at long distances, and speech at not so long distances. Some slight movement of objects and he can read minds some."  
  
The rest blinked, "Well thats interesting." was the only reply, which came from Misao.   
  
Kagome grinned, "Yeah. Thats what I said when he told me that he needed me to keep that not so clean thoughts down to a minimum. Imagine my shock when he said that. When I asked what he meant, he told me what he could do. I thought about it and said, 'Oh, well...That's interesting now isn't it? Try not to snoop too much.'"  
  
Mentioning Souta brought a worried look to Kagome's normally cheerful disposition and sobered everyone in the room. Curious eyes played across the now silent girl as her eyes contemplated her newfound information. Silence stretched before Kagome raised her eyes to those of her friend's and gang mates, "I think the Sakura Blades need a visit from their old leader and her new friends. I have a little brother to save. Lets get ready to do this. I think some serious ass kicking is needed and for some reason I think it'll be us kicking ass. Remember this, kick their ass first and them questions later. Lets go, the sooner the better!"  
  
Vicious grins met her angry eyes and for the first time since Souta's capture she felt confidant about his return to home.  
  
The change in Kagome was noticeable and that added more fire to their determination to act quickly and get Souta back. Besides, there was a strong agreement that the Sakura Blades needed their old leader back. With a flurry of nods and murmured agreement, everyone went off to get done the things that needed to be accomplished in short order.   
  
Besides, they had a rescue to take care of!   
  
(And those are always so hard to plan for. Dressing for one was a monster!)  
  
A/N now to clear up more confusion. Yes they are witches, but more like witches in WHR you know. They have a coven but thier power  
  
is more of a gift that some have and some don't. Not just training (though that is a BIG part otherwise your power is bound)  
  
So yeah. Why witches? Because I felt like it. Why does Souta have ESP? Well because...His sister is a Miko...Don't you think some ODD things mighta been going on in that family?  
  
Besides, she might ACCIDENTLY jolted him with her powers when he was still in the womb...*cough cough* So yeah  
  
Any confusion PLEASE e:mail me and I'll clear it all up I SWEAR!  
  
Please review too..I'm starting to think this story sucks and I should kill it but I need to know what you think. Thanks!  
  
Silver 


	7. Miroku to the figurative RESCUE! AHHH!

A/N Sorry this is dragging out SO much but with so many shrinks to keep happy its SUCH a hassle. GAH!  
  
Well here is my humor chapter, with the suggest of a bit more Miroku pervy ness so here ya go.  
  
Um, lets see what else? My plot has developed...*plots and plans and grins wickedly*  
  
And more stuff will be happening now that I've got MORE direction for my story  
  
DISCLAIMER: Okay, this is what, the SIXTH time you've asked?! I STILL don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Cause we ALL know that if I did he wouldn't choose KIkyou OR Kagome...He'd choose me. DUH?!  
  
Anyway, no he isn't mine *Curses!* But one day will be because I'm going to make him be my   
  
BIRTHDAY present...*grins impishly* Which comes this may....*wonders how she'll pull this off* Oh well..  
  
CHAPTER SIX: Miroku to the figurative rescue!!  
  
After a hard day of getting things together Kagome found herself living with a large amount of people in her house. She recently met Tae and Saitou. Tae she liked, Saitou made her want to beat her head against a metal spike. That man was insufferable! He made it seem like he was the sole reason the sun rose each day. She continually pulled the constant cigarette from his mouth and put it out, and he STILL insisted on smoking in her home! Kagome was starting to wonder if you could skin a wolf as easily as you could skin a cat. Wolf was starting to look pretty damn appetizing. For the billionth time that day she snatched the cigarette from Saitou's mouth, "For the last time you damn wolf, keep it outside, you idiot! My home, my house, my rules dammit! No smoking in my house! Please!"  
  
Saitou looked down at the enraged girl, "I will smoke where I want. Remove yourself from my sight you pathetic mouse girl."  
  
Kagome glared, "Mouse? I'll show you mouse, you freaky wolf bastard!"  
  
"Bastard?! You bitch! I'll show you exactly what it means to talk that way to me!"  
  
Kagome stood toe to toe with the man, face tight with grim determination, "I dare you to try. You don't scare me you sick puppy!"   
  
Saitou growled, "You fucking cunt, you don't know what you're getting yourself into!"  
  
Kagome was about to offer a crude reply when a voice chimed in, "Take that back! How can you use that as an insult?! Its about the glorious female genitalia! It should be worshiped, not thrown about like a curse!"  
  
Both of the angry teenagers turned to face Miroku, who was doing his best to look like he was full of righteous anger instead of a lechers lust. Kagome pick up the closest object, which happened to be Saitou's sharpening stone and threw it at Miroku, hitting him in the head, successfully knocking the boy out cold. This resulted with Saitou starting to scream, "That was my best whet stone! You used it to kill a leacher! Its forever tainted! I can never use it on my sword again you bitch!"  
  
This got Kagome riled up again and she was about to attack in a flurry of physical abuse and verbal assault when Inuyasha and Kenshin picked her up very bodily and removed her. Saitou started to laugh before several curses of pain were heard from Inuyasha and Kenshin. Now several shades paler Saitou continued to try and seem nonchalant but Sano and Shesshomaru found it needed to remove the soon-to-be-dead teenager before Kagome had a field day tearing him limb from limb.   
  
Sango watched in amusement as Sano and Shesshomaru forced Saitou out into driveway, settling him in a car and telling him to stay put.   
  
Mere seconds after Sano and Shesshomaru returned to the house Kagome came tearing into the room, eyes ablaze with fury, and demanded to know where Saitou was, "Where the hell is that fucking wolf bastard?! I'll kill him!"  
  
Miroku chose that moment to wake up, and seeing the unsuspecting Kagome's form near his hand, he decided that maybe he could get a bit of a feel.   
  
Kagome's angry search for Saitou ended abruptly as she felt a masculine hand caressing the curves of her ass wonderingly. Twitching slightly she screamed, "HENTAI!" as her fist made contact with Miroku's semi-prone body, knocking him back into the world of fluttering birdies over his head.  
  
Sango growled at the unconscious boy and was itching to get her hands on something to bruise him with as Kenshin and Inuyasha tore into the room, demanding to know what in the nine hells had happened.   
  
Kagome, still shaking with fury, turned her blazing eyes on them, "I'll tell you what happened! I have a bastard stinking up my home, the same home Souta will be coming back to, with smoke and a pervert groping me! THAT is what happened!"  
  
Inuyasha needed to be forcefully held back from killing the delinquent monk. Kenshin, though angry, kept his emotions in check. Sango was holding onto Kagome, wondering if maybe she should call for help.  
  
Just as she was about to open her mouth, a set of powerful arms encircled Kagome and lifted her up. Sano laid a restraining hand on Inuyasha, who was fairly angry about his brother picking up Kagome. (Though he'd never admit it to anyone, himself included!)  
  
Kagome swore a blind streak, in a number of different languages, that had everyone in the room in utter awe of the small girl.  
  
Having heard her loud voice through most of the house, the staff, and all the teenagers had come to witness this once in a lifetime...well, no....The as of yet only event like this, though anyone with half a brain knew it would probably be happening fairly often with Saitou in the house.   
  
Kouga whispered to Ginta, a fellow wolf, "I didn't know a person could do all that."  
  
Ginta replied, "They can't. Leastways not all at once..."  
  
Kouga looked on in amazement and whistled, "Thats pretty damn impressive. How does she know all that?"  
  
Rika looked over his shoulder, "I dunno, but I wanna learn!"  
  
Kouga, looking scandalized, threw his hands over Rika's ears. He wasn't too sure how he felt about this girl he was dating anymore, and the new girl looked fairly, hell, really amazing to him, in his not-so-humble opinion.   
  
Shesshomaru just continued to walk, diligently trying to ignore Kagome's curses, and anatomically impossible suggestions. At one point, he nearly dropped her when she suggested he attempt something that sounded very uncomfortable with a large wooden spike. Not to mention, he mused to himself, near, if not utterly, impossible.   
  
A few people blanched and more people turned beet red. Inuyasha was still trying to gather his wits about him long enough to demand that Kagome be released.   
  
A snicker was heard, fairly silent, from Tae, who found this whole situation beyond amusing. Poor Tsabaume was in utter shock and Yahiko had been required to catch the small girl on a number of occasions when Kagome's words and helpful suggestions to them all had been a bit strong.   
  
When Shesshomaru finally managed to remove the girl from the semi-public eye, he took her to the black room and dropped her unceremoniously onto her butt.  
  
"I suggest you rethink your insatiable desire to rend Saitou's limbs from his body. I have the distinct feeling he'll need them later. Besides, if you tear them off, I fear he shan't be able to wield his sword nearly as well."  
  
Kagome blushed, "ISHY!"  
  
Shesshomaru looked confused before her meaning overcame his mind and a blush stained his cheeks, "I didn't mean it like that!"  
  
Kagome looked up at him, "Uh huh...Suuuuuure. Thats what they all say."  
  
Shesshomaru raised an eyebrow, and Kagome cleared it up, "Thats what all the closet residers say Fluffy, thats all."  
  
Kagome could swear on her life she'd never seen one face get that red that quickly....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~With the REST of the House*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A sudden very loud, and very masculine scream tore through the house, followed by giddy shrieks of laughter. With curious expressions on their faces, the Samurai Demons and their allies made their way down to the black room to see Shesshomaru huddled up in a fetal position rocking back and forth muttering something to himself as Kagome laughed herself silly.  
  
Rin rushed to Shesshomaru's side, worried. Seeing Rin reassured Shesshomaru enough to elicit the reaction of him burying his face in her chest and mumbling something to himself.  
  
After a number of raised eyebrows and worried frowns Rika decides to ask Kagome what happened.   
  
Kagome calmed herself down enough to tell them, "After insulting him by suggesting that he was gay, I gave a very graphic description of him with another guy...namely Jakken..." at that name Shesshomaru gave a might shudder and whimpered, before Kagome continued, "and I guess that was just a little too much for his poor mind to deal with. Didn't know I could get him reduced to THAT. Funny as all hell though."  
  
This was followed by laughter from several different people and some had to leave the room to go be sick at the mental image that brought to mind.   
  
Kagome looked on innocently, eyes wide with mock bafflement.   
  
"Why is everyone acting so strangely?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted, his face a bit pale, "Because Jakken is gay and DOES have a thing for Shesshomaru."  
  
Kagome shrugged, "I figured that, which is why I used Jakken's name in the first place. Duh?"  
  
Aya found herself overcome with a case of the giggles. Soujirou, face unnaturally white, steadied her with a quivering knees, unable to be rid the disturbing picture Kagome had so easily put there.  
  
Soujirou handed Aya off to the equally giggly Rika before sitting down, "I'm sorry to say, Kagome, that was the most disturbing thing I have ever heard of."  
  
Shippo looked ready to cry from disgust, and Kagome suddenly dropped to her knee and swept the younger children into a strong hug, "I'm sorry for doing that to you. It was kind of dumb of me wasn't it?"   
  
This had a number of the guys fairly shocked.   
  
Kouga felt a small flutter in his heart, his heart reviewing all the up sides of Kagome. He wasn't, however, the only boy who looked at this amazing girl with desire.   
  
Inuyasha found himself envious of the younger members, wishing it was himself in that gentle embrace.   
  
Kenshin wasn't too sure what he thought, but he was beginning to think that maybe some changes were overcoming him, and for the first time in a long time they seemed to be good changes.  
  
Soujirou, the most unthought of, of the boys, seemed also to have found himself ensnared by the girl he found to be a goddess in his eyes.   
  
Rika, Aya and Kaoru all saw the looks in their boy's eyes. Rika nodded, accepting this as it was, and Aya looked sad, though peaceful.  
  
Kaoru, on the other hand, was angry. Not really at any one person, more like angry at Fate for putting this on her.   
  
Miroku chose that moment to get perverted again, and slide his hand along Kagome's ass again, secretly hoping to get a feel of skin.  
  
A large number of fists hit him at the same time, as a unified voice shouted, "HENTAI!!!!"  
  
Sango, however, wasn't content with that as she spent several minutes hitting him, leaving nice bruises behind.   
  
"You damn pervert! I thought I cured you of that habit?!"  
  
Kagome laughed nervously, "Breath Sango. Its okay."  
  
Inuyasha snorted and encouraged Sango to take it all out on the poor boy. Others murmured their obvious consent.  
  
After a few more moments Kagome stepped in, "Alright, alright..He groped me. Big deal."  
  
As Sango looked up at Kagome, a wayward hand smoothed over the demon hunter's butt as it had done earlier to Kagome and everyone watched in fascination as Sango's eyebrow twitched twice before her fist made one last contact with Miroku's skull. With a slight moan of pain, Miroku dropped out of reality.  
  
Sango stood up and dusted herself off, "I feel better. What about you?"  
  
Megumi shrugged, "I'm surprised he's gone that long without groping anyone, especially Kagome. Seeing as she is new and all. But, its always nice to watch him get pummeled after being perverted. I feel better for it."  
  
Most, if not all, of the girls agreed quietly, but with a strong satisfaction.  
  
Kagome blinked, confusion and obvious fear written on her face, "You guys scare me. I'm just gonna, you know, walk away. Minding my own business, la la la..."  
  
With that she darted out of the room with a shout of forgiveness for ever mingling with crazy people who have the means to cause her great bodily harm.  
  
Several eyebrows were raised, snickers were heard and laughter, hidden by fake coughs, were what penetrated the silence.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "I will never, as long as I live, understand that girl."  
  
Sano nodded, "Yeah. She's a, what do they say? An enigma wrapped in a mystery? That sounds about right."  
  
Sano nodded before realizing everyone was staring at him, "WHAT?!"  
  
More blank stares and a few gaping mouths greeted his question. A vein appeared on his forehead, and before he could start shouting Shesshomaru spoke, "You...That sounded intelligent. Good gods who are you and what have you done with Sanosuke?! Our Sano can't even pronounce the word mystery I don't think..."  
  
Sano hit Shesshomaru once and ground out, "I'm not stupid, just easily bored, dammit."  
  
Megumi practically purred, "I find this more intelligent side of you very sexy Sano...What say you and I run off and...explore this new found side of you?"  
  
Sano didn't need to be asked twice and set off quickly, Megumi in his arms.  
  
Kenshin blinked.   
  
"EWWWW!"   
  
Everyone turned to Yahiko, who looked ill, "Thats gross and wrong and disgusting and ew."  
  
Silent nods agree with the young boys proclamation.  
  
Inuyasha shuddered in horror at the thought, and was fairly glad Miroku was out cold, or he'd get ideas. It was times like this Inuyasha, (and his fellow demons) really wished they were normal humans.  
  
A scream pierced the air but before anyone could react Kagome tore into the room screaming, "EW, EW, EW, EW, EW EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"   
  
"What is it?!" demanded a very perturbed Soujirou.  
  
Kagome gasped, "It was...EWW! I was walking and then I heard something and I went to check it out and it was Megumi and Sano and they were...EWW! Doing the nasty! EWW! Yuck! No, wrong, so not right! In MY house! AHH! Not good! They need to go die in a fire. Ehh...EHHH! Or something. Ewwww. Not right...I never wanted to see that, ever. Because it really isn't right. At all. No. Its bad..."  
  
Inuyasha patted her shoulder, "I know."  
  
Sympathetic smiles and nods met her words. Kagome looked at them in a disgusted manner, "YOU try walking in on that!"  
  
Blank looks met her statement, "We have. A number of times. In all sorts of odd positions, areas, tools...We've seen it all." was Rin's reply to that. Kagome took that moment to do the most graceful thing she could in that situation....Pass out.  
  
Inuyasha caught her, "I think she took that a bit hard."   
  
Tae laughed, "Poor girl. Makes me wonder if she's a virgin."  
  
A number of blushes and stutters met her comment and Tae just shrugged them off, "Oh get over it. We'll find out some night before too long."  
  
She gave a meaningful look to a number of the boys who turned very, very red in the face.  
  
She just laughed and moved on.   
  
Kagome was lucky to never hear that, other wise heads would roll, and blushes would abound in great excess.   
  
End note:  
  
Wellllllllllll there it was. A REALLY shitty chapter...*pouts*  
  
But thanks for ALL the input I've gotten. Those reviews (espically the ones with ideas) are a BIG help.  
  
Because its SO early on in the story I dunno WHO everyone will end up with, but I hope you're getting a sense of romance.  
  
Too many guys like Kagome and they're all hot...How is that FAIR?! I want hot guys who like me..Hell I'd just like a decent guy to like me...  
  
ANYWAY! I'm babbling and you're probably annoyed.  
  
So, anyway, I'm going to ask for your reviews because I like to get my readers into it more. I like to make them feel like they've been as big of a part of the story as they really are.  
  
So please, review, send ideas, e:mail me whatever. Talk to me, and lets here what you got.  
  
Oh by the way...I'm looking for a beta reader...An editor so to speak...Cause I'm probably not catching all of my own mistakes.  
  
Someone wanna help me out?! PLEASE?!?!?!  
  
Well laters  
  
S * I * L * V * E * R * H * A * N * Y * O * U * 1  
  
Love you ALL....so.... please help me out. 


	8. Dun dun duuun! The bad guys unite! Dammi...

A/N  
  
Well here we are back again and with a neeeeew chapter. Things are heating up ONCE again as I!  
  
Well, we, the sister's have a WONDERFUL breakthough!  
  
I hope you love it!  
  
Disclaimer: What is this?! 7th time already! NO! I own him not. Well, none of them...But I will!  
  
So help me I WILL DAMMIT! *blinks* Ahh...ahem! Anyway! Read, go on!  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: Dun dun duuuuun.... The bad guys unite! Dammit!  
  
Kikyo was angry. Her blood boiled as she saw a laughing Inuyasha wrap an arm around a giggling Kagome. Her former gang members were walking to the nearest ice cream shop after the pervert scene, Kikyo knew it was Miroku's fault for the annoyed girls by the red marks on his face.  
  
Silently Kikyo promised the Bitch, as she was called, a painful vengeance brought upon her head for stealing her place.   
  
Naraku came up behind Kikyo, snaking an arm around he waist, pulling her scantily clad body up against himself, "Why do you harbor this anger Kikyo? You left them."  
  
Kikyo snorted, "They begged me to leave once I had found you Naraku. If I could, I would gladly bring Inuyasha to hell."  
  
Kanna stood nearby with her elder sister Kagura, and they exchanged desperate looks. They wanted out, no doubt about it. They hated Kikyo and Naraku. But they had no choice. Naraku held their lives in his hand.  
  
Naraku purred into Kikyo's ear, "And you shall little fighter, you shall bring him to hell after sending that girl ahead."  
  
Shishio snorted quietly and called his woman, Yumi, forward. She sidled up next to him, smiling slyly as his hands roved her body.  
  
Enishi looked away in disgust, and snorted, "Our revenge should be complete against them. That new girl, Kagome, she must have former connections. They simply do not open their doors to anyone."  
  
"Kagome? Higurashi, Kagome you mean?" came a voice that none of them knew.  
  
Knives flashed in the light as did the barrels of guns, all aimed at the shadows, "Who are you?" was Naraku's question.  
  
A blonde girl with pale blue eyes stepped from the shadows, her eyes unpleasant in their malicious gleam, "I am Opel Daisy. The new leader of the Sakura Blades that Kagome Higurashi once led as the infamous Onyx Nightshade."  
  
Eyes widened, "Thats who she is?" Kikyo asked, "A lowly slut of a girl then. She led a gang of men before she meshed two."  
  
Opel snorted, "They were older men. They once allied themselves with the Blades, but they've distanced themselves since Kagome left."  
  
Shishio raised an eyebrow, "Why is that?"  
  
Opel shrugged, "Because their founder was her father, who was known to the Underground City as Black Blood. And the other half of the gang Storm Dragons was the Dark Storms who was led by Kagome's mother Hell's Thunder. She was known as Catalyst Nightmare in the Dragons and Lightning Death in the Storms. When her parents died she merged the two gangs and renamed them the Storm Dragons. She then became Hell's Catalyst in honor of her family. She also just stayed Onyx Nightshade for us, her name also a title of respect for her dead parents."  
  
Enishi watched carefully for any signs of a lie, and found none. He nodded to Naraku, stating silently that she spoke the truth.   
  
Kikyo smiled cruelly, "We can use that against her."  
  
Opel laughed, "One step ahead of you there ya zombie. We kidnaped her younger brother and practically only living relation. She's as good as ours. She'll be in Kyoto soon. So I suggest you come down there and meet the Sakura Blades. If we work together we just might be able to get this girl. She's good and with people to back her, she'll be even better."  
  
Without another word Opel faded, and when they approached the area where she had been standing, all they saw was a single daisy held by the stem with an opel.   
  
Naraku snorted in contempt, "Coward. Though I have no qualms about using a child as bait, that it would be needed to reduce a small girl to nothing is cowardly."  
  
Kikyo pouted, "So we won't partake in this slaughter?"  
  
Naraku chuckled, stroking and fondling Kikyo, as others turned away in disgust, before answering, "Of course we will. I want Them dead as much as you do Kikyo. Probably even more so because of the past."  
  
Kanna spoke up, her voice quiet, "We all need to focus on the task at hand. If we want to get them Samurai Demons then perhaps an alliance with the Sakura Blades is a wise choice, however if we do ally ourselves with them then we will risk their displeasure in the future meaning we'll have to make sure we never reveal too much to them."  
  
Kagura agreed, "We should pay attention Naraku, Kanna knows what she's talking about. She may be young but she's good."  
  
Naraku backhanded Kagura, "Slut! When I want to hear anything from you I will ask for it!"  
  
Kagura stumbled back from the powerful blow, falling to the ground. Enishi was there within moments, helping her to her feet, his eyes dark with worry for her. Kanna was already by her side, holding out a cloth to wipe at the blood. Kagura took it with a appreciative smile and leaned on Enishi to stand. She glared daggers at Naraku, "Wounding your own members probably isn't the smartest thing to do Naraku."  
  
Shishio, who had been fairly quiet, snorted, "Of course it isn't, but baboon boy over there doesn't understand that now does he? He acts only on emotion and no thought. As stupid as that is. But then, Yumi, he doesn't need to be perfect does he? I make up for that."  
  
A slight, quiet, agreeable moan tickled the ears of anyone near by. Kanna blanched as she realized how far the two members of the gang were going, IN PUBLIC!   
  
Kagura snorted and spit blood at their feet, "Pig...And his whore."  
  
Enishi snorted, "Must you aggravate him?"   
  
Kagura grinned, "Of course. Besides, Kamatari should be here soon with Chou. That'll give us at least some protection. You know Chou. Hates to see a woman he knows hit."  
  
Kanna smiled wanly, her pale face sheer white from fear, "Kagura, maybe you should lay low for a bit. We don't want Naraku too angry."  
  
Enishi nodded, "Now get up girl. We have things to do."  
  
A bloody smiled graced the cold face of Kagura, who adopted the name of Kamikaze as her surname, simply because the God's Wind is what gave her hope.  
  
Kanna Kamikaze grinned back at her sister, a silent agreement passing between them, one of revenge.  
  
Within mere moments Kamatari and Chou appeared silently, a satisfied grin on Chou's face, "Shishio, I did what you asked. We now have plenty of money and a good amount of weapons. We're set."  
  
Shishio nodded, "Good. Naraku, when shall we leave for Kyoto? Oh and Enishi, clue those two into whats going on."  
  
Enishi started a quiet briefing for the two men as Naraku pondered, "We leave at midnight. The Knives will descend upon Kyoto silently. Let no one know why you're there. We will meet up at...Jakken's home. He is there."  
  
Silent nods met his decree. None would argue with Naraku lest they feel his wrath.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~With the Sakura Blades in Kyoto *~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Garnet watched nervously, she hoped Opel would mess up on her trip and die. She missed Onyx horribly. Her name came from her garnet colored eyes and led later to her tendency to dye a streak of red into her naturally snowy hair.  
  
'This gang's gone down the drain. We're losing territory, we're losing respect, hell we're falling apart. Kagome kept us together much better.' were the young girl's thoughts on the matter.  
  
Amethyst slipped up silently, "Any sign of Opel?"  
  
Garnet shook her head, before looking at the short fiery redhead with her intense gray-green eyes, "No. We can't expect her too soon. Her travels are only so fast."  
  
Amethyst shrugged, "Yeah I guess so. Hey, look its Lapis. Hey! Lapis! C'mere."  
  
Lapis, one of the youngest, grinned and jogged over, "Hey whats up you guys?"  
  
Amethyst ruffled the young girl's unruly brown hair, "Nothing much sunshine."  
  
Lapis stuck her tongue out, but her steely colored eyes sparkled and gave her face a softer look.   
  
They were some of the few who disliked their lives under Opel though more and more were joining with them.  
  
Emerald, Kagome's right hand, came up, her name aptly describing her eyes, whose black hair was set off by emerald steaks in her hair, often braided together to keep it out of the way.  
  
Her eyes were cold as stone as she looked out over the road, "She's here."  
  
The others shuddered before plastering fake smiles onto their faces and greeting Opel warmly, "Hey! You're back."  
  
"Did you get what you went for?"  
  
"So how did it go?"  
  
Opel, for all her self proclaimed greatness, didn't know of their very non-loyal outlooks, grinned, "Its great. We got the help of a gang called The Poison Knives. We've got all the help we're going to need. Now, lets call them all together so we can talk.  
  
Opel walked away.  
  
Before long, many of the girls gathered.   
  
Their names being:  
  
Rose Quartz Bluebell,  
  
Aquamarine Daffodil,  
  
Bloodstone Honeysuckle,  
  
Diamond Sweet-Pea,  
  
Emerald Lily,  
  
Garnet Primrose,  
  
Amethyst Violet,   
  
Lapis Larkspur,  
  
Chrysoprase Marigold,  
  
Alexandrite Gladiolas,  
  
Moonstone Snowdrop,  
  
Pearl Morning Glory,  
  
Ruby Rose,  
  
Carnelion Carnation,  
  
Peridot Holly,  
  
Sardonyx Hawthorn,  
  
Sapphire Aster,  
  
Tourmaline Water-Lily,  
  
Topaz Poinsettia,  
  
Citrine Narcissuses,  
  
Zircon Jonquil,  
  
And Turquoise Cosmos.  
  
Opel Daisy stood before her rather large gang and spoke, "The Traitor will come soon for her brother. Who has the brat anyway?"  
  
Moonstone, another of Kagome's followers, raised her hand, "I have him here. He can't get away."  
  
In truth Souta wasn't even vary afraid because he knew Moonstone, who was really named Luna, for her black hair and pale yellow star like eyes, would never harm him.  
  
Opel nodded, "Good. Keep good hold on him Moonstone. I don't want the little brat getting away. He's important. As a matter of fact, we'll be joined shortly by another gang called Poison Knives, who also have some problems with Kagome and her new gang."  
  
None of Kagome's followers were really surprised by this for Souta had spoken in great lengths about the life he and Kagome both led.   
  
Souta's anger at the blonde bitch swelled until his hands shook with rage. Moonstone rested a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Breath kiddo, we don't need any more problems then we've got I'll have you know. When your sister gets here we'll find a way to get you back to her."  
  
Souta nodded. He wanted his sister and he wanted her right by his side at that second. She'd help him beat the crazy blonde bitch.  
  
Opel continued, "Our plan is to lure Kagome and her new friends to a trap, using her brother as bait, and then, we shall close the jaws of both gangs quickly, killing them all...Painfully and slowly. Hope you don't mind too much twerp, but you're never even gonna be able to drive. So sorry."  
  
Souta just glared, his eyes as cold and hard as ice. Emerald glanced at him from the corner of her eye in worry, his silence was unnerving and so far all of the girls, even Opel, had felt the effects. His gaze was hard and cold and merciless...Just like Kagome's eyes when you crossed her.  
  
Opel continued, though now more subdued, "We need to act..quick...quickly We can't let anyone or anything get in our way. N..Narak..Naraku should be here before to long. I gave information for him to meet us at the Underground Central Station. I think the Black Market Place should do us well in this if you know what I mean."  
  
Opel nodded, "Right. Then if that's all..which it had better be...then all of you should retire to your rooms. We'll need all the rest we can take."  
  
As the gang drifted off into their own areas of the mansion Moonstone and Lapis gathered up Souta and brought him to his room which was a small room with no windows and the only doors leading into either Moonstone's room or into Lapis' room.   
  
Souta instantly settled himself onto the bed and waited, his body tense, his eyes dark and cold, and his demeanor not so friendly.  
  
Lapis and Moonstone backed away into Moonstone's room, "Well now.." were the only words uttered.  
  
Moonstone looked at Lapis, "Yeah yeah yeah. Anyway, Lapis.."  
  
Before Luna could continue any further Lapis stopped, "Use my real name."  
  
Moonstone grinned, "Fine then. Kirei, do you think that Kagome and her new gang will be strong enough to stand up and win with both gangs fighting against her?"  
  
Kirei shrugged, "You know Kagome, she can do anything. She's always been really good at finding herself the kind of people that are constructive to her own strength."  
  
Luna nodded, "Yeah, you're right. I think she'll be fine, right?"  
  
Before Kirei could answer a knock sounded on the door. Rising, Luna let in Garnet, Emerald, Amethyst, Sapphire, Ruby and Bloodstone. They were the last and the core of Kagome's followers. Opel had gotten rid of many of their kind and they feared for their own lives.  
  
Bloodstone, called that for her habit of drawing blood, was really named Yukina. Ruby, her namesake being merely the month of her birth, was named Eden. Sapphire was Miyu, and Amethyst was really Lain.   
  
Emerald never gave our her name to anyone but Kagome. So they had dubbed her Emmy. And Garnet was, well, Garnet.   
  
Yukina was the first to guess the topic of their discussion, "Kag-chan will be fine. She always has been before. You know?"  
  
Eden nodded, "Of course she'll be fine. I mean, Souta doesn't seem too worried."  
  
Miyu simply shrugged silently. She rarely spoke more then a few quiet words, but was deadly in a fight and Lain grinned roughishly, "If Kagome can't set things to rights then it really is the end of the world."  
  
Emmy rolled her eyes, "You're such a dork, you know that?"  
  
Lain winked, "But of course!"  
  
Garnet snorted, "You people are impossible. But heyyyyy now, where is little Sou-Sou-chan?"  
  
Kirei shrugged, "He, um...Ice blocked on us. Right Lu?"  
  
Luna nodded, "Yeah. Went total icy on us and just stared glaring holes into the wall. Spoooooooky!"  
  
Emmy smacked Luna on the back of the head, "You dweeb! Lemme check on him."  
  
With that she got up and went into Souta's room to see him, as Luna had depicted, glaring holes into the wall. Quirking her eyebrow she sat on his bed next to him, "What's up little man?"  
  
Souta shrugged, "I just wish Kagome would hurry up and get here. She's making all sorts of chaos in my head with her emotions. She's all confused and scared and uncertain. Ugh, I'm not ready for this! I have a major headache!"  
  
Emmy giggled softly, "C'mon, lets get you some pain killers for your sister's hellish emotions!"  
  
Souta looked up gratefully, "I will love you extra forever!"  
  
Emmy laughed and brought him into Luna's room, "He just had a headache from Kagome's emotions."  
  
A collective "ahhhh!" of understanding rose from the teenagers who immediately fell about the poor boy and cooed at him as they coddled him and spoke in baby talk. He rolled his eyes and thought to himself, 'Girls will never, ever make any sense. Don't I get enough of this at HOME?! ARGH!'  
  
Of course, he never voiced his feelings. He hated to hurt them at all and they had all missed him so much. It was okay to let them baby him...But he was so looking forward to going home to his own room and his own mind!  
  
Teenagers, he was convinced, had too much going on around them. And their minds? Pppfftt...No WONDER they broke out in zits and had bad grades. Did anyone ever LOOK into those jumbled messes?! It was like a construction zone gone wrong! He wasn't looking forward to it at all.   
  
But hey, it made them happy to baby him, so as they all cooed over him, took care of him and made sure he was feeling okay and everything, he just sat there and smiled and thanked them. But god's above how he missed his sister and her consideration of his pride and his poor head.   
  
Girls...What did he do to deserve this?  
  
A/N  
  
Pressssss the little button and make me a favorite author or make this a favorite story! Or review! I would love you if you did any of them  
  
I would love you extra for ever if you did! I do SO love getting things from you people. It makes my tummy alll happy! Its like eating yummy cookies! Whooo whooooo! 


	9. Why does this always happen to ME!

CHAPTER EIGHT: Why does this always happen to me?!  
  
Kagome sighed in frustration and leaned back in her chair. She had been on the computer, hacking, for over six hours and still she was getting minimal success. With a curse, Kagome threw herself out of the chair and stormed up the steps, her fear the reason for her intense anger. It had been too long since she had laid eyes on her precious brother and she had no idea which old gang members had him or where he could be found.  
  
Kagome stormed past a number of teens in the kitchen who looked relatively disturbed to see she was practically sparking in anger, as she searched for Inuyasha.  
  
As she left the kitchen a young wolf looked up and asked, "Is it just me or does someone else find it slightly disturbing that she looks like she could light all the lights in Tokyo for a week?"  
  
Kouga just patted the wolf cub on the head and said, "Don't worry. You get use to it after a bit. Besides, this is her being pretty decent."  
  
The pup just looked up at Kouga and said the words that rang truest of the true for them all in their less then normal household, "You're all fuckin' crazy man." This thought was ended with a very decisive nod and Kouga's very nervous and self-conscious laugh as he agreed, "Yeah well when Kagome is involved you really can't help but be crazy sometimes."  
  
Out of nowhere a few shoes, books, small metal statues and other painful objects were thrown at Kouga from several different directions. Kagome's voice followed the objects closely, "Watch what you say buddy."  
  
Kouga looked around nervously, "Spooky. That chick is talented. That last one hurt though...." he paused in contemplation, "How'd she do that anyway?!" His eyes darted around in confusion and fear. "We're all gonna die aren't we?"  
  
A very evil laugh filled the air, "Yeah, probably." was Kagome's response.  
  
With that Kagome stormed out of the house, having not found Inuyasha yet and decided on the next best way to get his attention. Calmly exhaling all of the air in her lungs she sucked in an amazing amount of oxygen and screamed his name at the top of her lungs.  
  
"INUUUUYAAAAASHAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
Within a couple seconds he was there panting, "What?! What happened? Are you okay? Is something wrong?!"  
  
Kagome grabbed his collar and slammed him up against a wall, "YES THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG! I haven't seen any sign of my brother and I want him home NOW!"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her through wide, terrified eyes, "Um, o..okay. We'll...We have like two more things to do that include packing and then we're heading to Kyoto!"  
  
Kagome glared, "We better be or else I swear on all things holy you will lose all things sacred to you."  
  
Inuyasha turned whiter then his silver hair and nodded, "Yes'm."  
  
Kagome smiled a dazzling smile that relaxed him and made his heart melt all in the space of five seconds. With that she gave him a quick hug and said, "Lets get to it then!"  
  
And so with a flurry of movement and action that reminded Shesshomaru of a mating furball, (where he got THAT analogy no one knows....) The gang started to get themselves ready. By midnight the privet jet of Kagome's was packed with weapons, and Kagome had contacted the Storm Dragons who had agreed not only to house her and her new gang but to also help in anyway needed by their young charge, as they still saw her.  
  
Everyone went to sleep in utter exhaustion but by 6 am that next morning they were all up and ready to go, "So," said Kagome, "we're ready then? I know we've all been working out and stuff since Souta went missing, but I want to make sure we're all ready."  
  
Nods, cheers and just an overall assurance rose from the amassed gang of teenagers. Kagome sighed and said, "Alright. Lets board!"  
  
Before long everyone was seated, belted and ready to go. Within moments the plane was taking off and kids were falling asleep. Kagome, however, had her laptop open and was hacking away at the system that the young minded Opel had set up in the Sakura Blade's database.  
  
Because of her renewed vigor and hope Kagome shortly managed to work her way into the deepest recess of the database and, with a group of amazed teenagers behind her, she found needed information. However, none of it was good for them.  
  
"They've hook up with Naraku. They're expecting us." but then someone stood out to Kagome as a stroke of good luck, "Oh thank god. Souta is in the care of Moonstone...Er...Luna. A loyal friend. She won't hurt him...YAY!" The other teenagers jumped back with anime sweatdrops showing up as they wondered if Kagome was mentally alright.  
  
(Meanwhile with Souta: A very sudden burst of happy teenagerness hit him and Souta couldn't help but gag, "Ugh. Feels like someone created a caffeine and sugar bomb and made it explode in my brain....-.-; ewww.")  
  
Kagome jumped in her seat. "He's okay, he's okay, he's okay, he's okay!"  
  
She kept up with her little chant until her face was starting to change color and she still didn't stop.  
  
The rest of the group sweatdropped with anime fearishness. -.-;  
  
Shesshomaru leaned over to Soujirou and asked quietly, "Should we restrain her do you think? Maybe rope? Chains? Boxes? Cages? Something?"  
  
Soujirou just shrugged and smiled in confusion, "I have no idea."  
  
Rin just giggled and said, "Kagome, breath....please?"  
  
However Kagome just kept chanting her breathless "he's okay!"  
  
Shesshomaru was starting to really worry so he took her into his arms and fastened his mouth over hers in what appeared to be a kiss. (But what was really him forcing air into her deprived lungs.)  
  
Inuyasha had to be physically restrained, as did Kenshin, Kouga, Soujirou, and Rin.  
  
When Shesshomaru pulled away Kagome was breathing again, "Thanks Fluffy. I needed help with the breathing thing...!"  
  
Inuyasha was growling deep in his chest. Watching his brother practically KISS Kagome was not something he was fond of. At all.  
  
Kagome just grinned and looked at them all, "Hey guess what?!"  
  
A few curious looks were her response. So in reply she grinned hugely and announced loudly, "HE'S OKAY!"  
  
Inuyasha chose that moment to hit the ground and glare up at her, "What the hell is wrong with you woman?! You've been saying that for the past five minutes! We know he's okay!"  
  
Kagome grinned, "I know. But this makes me a very happy panda! You should be a happy panda too...Its good for you!"  
  
Kenshin started laughing with the image of Inuyasha with a black and white panda look about him. Sano looked over at his short red-headed friend and sweatdropped before clocking him over the head with a book.  
  
Kenshin was immediately laid low with his trade mark 'oro?" left hanging in the air.  
  
Kagome giggled nervously, "Wow, what have I gotten myself into?"  
  
Kaoru looked at her, "Who knows? We've been involved with them for a long time and none of know what the hell is going on. You get use to it after awhile....I think."  
  
Misao just grinned at Kagome and patted her on the shoulder.  
  
Kagome laughed with the rest of them before a memory overtook her of the days when she was Onyx and her friends filled her days and nights and chased away the nightmares. And now...Now she had new friends, but even they couldn't keep the nightmares at bay anymore. She longed for steady and loyal Emerald and silly but stable Garnet. For gentle Luna and silently supportive Miyu. For fun loving Kirei and dangerous Yukina. For the sassy Eden and the adorable Lain. She longed for her past and he eyes clouded. She missed the deeply moving Kat, whom she knew without a doubt, was dead. Opel had killed most of her loyal friends, leaving only the small core who was still there. She looked now at the list of people, her silence drawing the other's attention.  
  
"Rose Quartz Bluebell, I can't count on Rosy. She's Opel's best friend. Damn...  
  
Aquamarine Daffodil...Shit. Mari I dunno on. She was always kinda watery and wishy-washy.  
  
Bloodstone Honeysuckle. Oh thank everything holy! Yukina's still alive.  
  
Diamond Sweet-Pea. Diana? Hm. I don't know. She might help me. It depends on who else Opel got.... Oh thank GOD! Emerald Lily. I know I'm safe now.  
  
Garnet Primrose...Oh little Garnet. You're still alive, are you Dagger?  
  
And Amethyst Violet? Oh Lain! Oh...Tsk. Cutie.  
  
Lapis Larkspur..Kirei. Oh...Kirei, how did you manage not to die on me, hm? Lets see who else..  
  
Chrysoprase Marigold, shit man. Lost battle there.  
  
Alexandrite Gladiolas...Lets see, Opel killed off her cousin didn't she? Thats an ally probably.  
  
Moonstone Snowdrop...Ah Luna!  
  
Pearl Morning Glory...Fuck. Thats a hard one to guess on, I dunno what to think there.  
  
Ruby Rose...Eden. Not a doubt there. She's on my side.  
  
Carnelion Carnation....C.C. I think she's safe.  
  
Peridot Holly...Not even risking that one. Dot'd go after her own mother.  
  
Sardonyx Hawthorn...HA! A fellow Onyx. She's good peoples I think, if I remember correctly.  
  
Sapphire Aster...Sapphie? Miyu will help not a doubt out there.  
  
Tourmaline Water-Lily huh? 'Maline is a hard nut to crack. If we can convince her though, then she's someone you'll want in a fight. She's dangerous.  
  
Topaz Poinsettia...If we can get 'Maline we have Paz, another one you want. She's silent but more deadly then poison.  
  
Citrine Narcissuses...She is her last name....Hey Miro? You think you could woo a girl who loves beauty above all else and convince her Opel is out to destroy hers? Wait, don't answer that. I know you can. Anyway, let me see who else is alive still...Zircon Jonquil?! Damn, I thought she'd be dead for sure....But if she's alive she's been converted. So count her out. Turquoise Cosmos....Ack. So I lost her? Oh my dear friend. Why did you turn?"  
  
The names missing from the list burned themselves into Kagome's mind.  
  
Kat....Stella....Tia....Sage....so many people that lost their lives due to Opel. And now she was trying to take Souta...the most precious thing out there to Kagome. It was so wrong, so very, very wrong that it made Kagome close her eyes to shut out the pain it caused. She knew that there were many names missing from that list. Many names who had belonged to many loyal friends who had fought viciously against Opel. But that bitch used anything to her advantage. Poison..nothing was beyond her if it would allow her a victory.  
  
MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE  
  
Kikyo smiled lazily as she allowed Naraku to feed her some drugged vodka, lulling her into a sleepy state. Naraku had a fetish for that kind of rape feeling. And she didn't mind catering to his needs and wants so long as she got what she wanted. Power, money, drugs...Revenge.  
  
Kanna looked away in disgust and opened up her bottle of coke, revolted by people's disgusting habits.  
  
Kagura smiled at her sister and reached across the table to caress her hair in a sisterly display of apology at the disgusting displays she had to see.  
  
Kanna smiled and nodded to a figure behind Kagura stood patiently. Kagura turned to see none other then Enishi standing there waiting for the chance to talk to her. Kanna stood up and politely excused herself to another area of the room.  
  
Kagura watched Enishi as he took a seat, "What can I do for you Enishi?"  
  
With a hesitation that lasted no more then a few moments he sighed, "I need you to go to the Sakura Blades and check for yourself that the boy is alive and well. He'll do us no good if he's dead. But beware, this girl, Opel, she's a viper and a sneaky bitch. And I need you to come back...." Kagura looked up curiously to Enishi turn red and stutter, "with the information. I need you to come back with the information. Because, well. The boy is no good dead really."  
  
Kagura nodded, "Not a problem. He's just a little brat, right? What, ten years old? Tsk, mighty young to be caught up in this kinda mess. He must be terrified he won't see his sister again. Tsk...Poor kid would have been left out of this if his sister hadn't hooked up with Inuyasha and his pack. That is pretty sad."  
  
Enishi looked at her curiously, "Kanna was about 10 when you both joined."  
  
Kagura looked at Enishi ruefully, "You think this is the life I wanted for her? You actually think I wanted to have her watch people being like this as she grew up? To learn trickery, thievery, lying, and fighting? Thats no world for a girl or any child. Thats a horrible life for anyone at all. Not just children, but everyone. Kanna should have been raised with love and stability and safety. Why do you think she's as cold as she is? Look at her life. It's the cause and effect sort of thing."  
  
Enishi looked thoughtful, "I suppose you're right."  
  
Kagura shrugged, and nodded, "Of course I am. You should be use to it by now. I'm always right, remember?"  
  
Enishi laughed and rose from the table, "When will you leave? And when will you be back?"  
  
Kagura shrugged, "I'll leave as soon as I tell Kanna what's up and then I'd say, if I'm not back after two days, get worried."  
  
With that she stood up from the table and made her way over to her waiting sister who looked unhappy and nervous. Enishi watched as Kagura told her sister and Kanna's eyes fell, followed by an unhappy nod. Kagura ruffled her hair and gave her a quick hug before she made her way to the door.  
  
Naraku called Kanna over to demand what that was about. When Kanna finished telling him, Naraku found the message to his disliking and back handed the young thirteen year old girl.  
  
"Slut. You'll learn better. Now get the fuck outta my sight before I lose control of my anger."  
  
Kanna bowed and quickly left, brushing past Enishi and Chou, who had come up to his friend, both of them noticing the tears that stood out on her pale face.  
  
Chou's face darkened with anger and Enishi saw the desire to beat the living daylights out of Naraku for being, in short, such a prick.  
  
Enishi laid a hand on his shoulder, "Chou...Let us depart and go find Kanna. Her face is probably going to swell up and it would probably be good to get her to eat some real food, don't you think?"  
  
Chou nodded with a growl and so they left. Each of them had a sort of cold look to them. They found Kanna several minutes later looking around the outside of the warehouse. When they did find her it was pure accident, though a lucky one, when Chou accidently tripped over the small girl who had made herself smaller by huddling her knees to her chest.  
  
Enishi crouched down next to her and smoothed out her hair, "He doesn't deserve any tears. He's a horrible person. Chou and I, as well as your sister and Kamatari, we're looking for a way to get you out of all of this. We'll make you safe."  
  
Kanna leapt to her feet, pale eyes blazing, "I don't want to be safe! Safe doesn't mean anything if you're always afraid that you're gonna get a call saying someone you care about is DEAD because of some STUPID gang! I want it all to end! All of it!"  
  
Chou let out a soft chuckle, "I know you want it to end. But really...What other meaning do our lives have if not this?"  
  
Kanna shook her head angrily, "I don't know! But this can't be a good meaning you know? Always on the run, hands stained with innocent blood. This is a horrible way to live life."  
  
Enishi looked at her with a neutral face before he sighed, "Yeah you're right. But when you know no other life you can't miss it, do you understand? We can't be wanting anything because we know nothing else."  
  
Kanna glared, "I understand that but it doesn't change the fact that this sucks."  
  
Chou laughed out loud, "Yeah, baby, it sucks. It sucks major donkey balls," at that Kanna made a face of disgust that Chou blissfully ignored and continued, "but see, we can't fix that. Naraku's got shit on all of us. I mean, yeah going to the cops would be stupid of him, but he's got other contacts that could go to them. Not to mention he can just fuck with our lives without a second thought. And he could do some serious damage to any of us. He knows 100 ways to fuck each of us, and damn it all, he's got the means to do it!"  
  
Kanna rolled her eyes, "Thanks for cheering me up you great babbling buffoon. Jesus Christ on a fucking cracker!"  
  
Enishi and Chou felt their lower jaws drop with a crack, as the both exploded, "KANNA!"  
  
She looked up, "What?"  
  
Enishi stared at her, "Where did you learn things like that?!"  
  
Kanna gave him a blank look before she sighed, "Look at where I live you idiot. I'm going to bed. Kagura can't take too much longer can she?"  
  
WITH KAGURA.  
  
Kagura made her way past the girls of the Sakura Blades to the slimy leader, Opel.  
  
Opel smiled, "Ah, a guest. What can we do for you?"  
  
Kagura offered a curt bow of her head, "My name is Kagura. I'm here on behalf of Naraku."  
  
Opel raised an eyebrow, "And what, may I ask, do you want?"  
  
Kagura mentally hoped that Opel was someone she could manipulate with flattery, "Well my lady, Naraku wished me to question the brat on a few things. He is sure you could deal with anything at all, but he doesn't wish to fill your pretty head with silly things like he intends to ask. If it is permissible I would like to see the boy."  
  
Opel preened under the flattery, "I suppose it won't hurt things. Alright. GARNET! Gather Moonstone and the boy and bring them to me now. Hurry!"  
  
Kagura watched as a young girl with hair as pale as her own sister's, with the exception of a blood red streak. However, it was the girls garnet colored eyes that drew Kagura's own blood red eyes, for it was rare for anyone to have the traits that Kagura, Kanna, and this Garnet shared.  
  
Kagura pondered what this could mean as she waited for the girl to return. When she did she brought with her a ten year old boy with had messy black hair and stormy blue eyes full of hate and anger. Behind them both trailed a silent young woman with black hair and yellow star dust eyes, who radiated confidence and a strength that had even Kagura slightly uneasy.  
  
So, to calm herself, she switched her eyes back to the young boy. His resemblance to Kagome was unmistakable. She blocked out Opel's annoying voice as she explained what he was doing there. He watched the traitorous girl with eyes that were cold and hard, unforgiving and hateful. Kagura shuddered. If he was like this, she almost hoped she would never meet his sister face to face.  
  
Suddenly he turned his eyes onto Kagura, and the only thing she saw change in his face with immediate distrust and suspicion.  
  
Kagura shook off her unease and walked to the boy, "What is your name kid?"  
  
No response. She tried again, "I asked for your name."  
  
Nothing.  
  
Finally, she grabbed him and slammed him against the nearest wall. No reaction, not even the flicker of his eyes. This time she added an edge to her voice, "Do not mess with me boy, I will not allow it. Now I asked your name. Give it to me."  
  
Souta reacted violently and pushed back against her, "You do whatever you want with me you crazy bitch. My sister will take revenge and payment in every drop of blood she tears from your body."  
  
Kagura stumbled back in shock, he had no fear of her or anything she could do to him. This had to be the Higurashi boy. He stood his ground and glared at her. Kagura stalked up to him and flicked her knife drawing blood from his cheek. No reaction. Looking him in the eyes she wondered if he felt anything, but was amazed to see nothing but open resentment and anger.  
  
"Have you no fear boy?!"  
  
He laughed, "Not of you. You're weak. You doubt yourself and you doubt your gang. I don't have anything to fear of a coward."  
  
Kagura's eyes widened in fear, this boy knew too much of her inner-self for her own liking.  
  
Opel growled, "Thats enough. I can't have you hurting him before his sister gets here. Moonstone, Garnet. Take Souta back to his room and keep him there. And tend to that scratch. You, Kagura, return to Naraku and tell him whatever it is you need to. Leave us now. I am weary."  
  
Kagura nodded and watched as the two girls led away the young boy and was surprised to see the one called Garnet glance back one in confusion before shaking her head and walking on.  
  
Kagura bowed to Opel and muttered some sort of thanks before she left.  
  
She made her way back to the gang's current residence and made her report to Enishi, who question after her health which she waved off.  
  
With clouded eyes she made her way to the room she shared with Kanna. After letting herself in she looked at her slumbering sister. Placing a kiss on her brow Kagura lay herself down on her bed and pondered what power the young Higurashi had.  
  
WITH LUNA AND GARNET  
  
Luna looked at Garnet and raised an eyebrow, "You know, you had the same eyes as that lady."  
  
Garnet nodded unhappily, "I know. It was weird. I didn't like it. I mean, what if I'm RELATED to her?! Yuck. Dude, she's fighting against Kag-chan. I can't be like her. But what if I am?! Ah shit, man. This sucks. Like really a whole lot. Like this sucks major donkey balls."  
  
Luna grimaced, "That is a not very nice picture. Ew. Yuck, GARNET! Ewwwwwwie. Remind me never to let you...Uh...I dunno."  
  
Garnet raised an eyebrow, "And you say I'm the crazy one, huh?"  
  
Luna did some darty eyes and then shushed Garnet, "Shush Dagger! We can't let anyone know. Anyway. Kagome will come soon, don't you think?"  
  
Garnet nodded, "Yeah. It will soon be the Judgement Day for many of us. Let us pray the gods have mercy on our souls. We're going to need it."  
  
Luna nodded and both lapsed into silence as memories, and thoughts of the future, flooded their minds. 


	10. A very important note from Silver

A/N: VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Alrighty people here I am, the Silver Hanyou back at your doors once again! Why you may wonder? Well for a number of reasons. The FIRST being....I just, out of sheer boredom, checked the stats....and now I have one, very important question....

WHEN DID YOU PEOPLE DECIDE TO GO CRAZY AND LIKE ME?!?!

::looks around with a confused look on her face::

I'm gonna cry...I NEVER thought anyone would like my stories....I feel absurdly happy about it. Thank you.

I mean, woah there people. Woah! Okay well thats not ACTUALLY my reason for typing this up to you people really.

Its this:

I profusely apologize to each and every last one of you who has read a story of mine about how long everything is taking.

I am so sorry.

Anything else I need to talk to you all about?

Well just a bit.

I feel bad that I am taking so long with all of this stuff, such as all of my fanfictions that I have bravely taken on....and failed horribly at keeping up with. Sorry.

But in all honesty, I am in the process of moving, and my family is leaving me to move to another country, so I'm trying to deal with this loss. The worst loss, however, was the recent death of my friend for whom I am grieving deeply. Aside from that I am also a normal human being with relationships to keep up and I have a new relationship blooming that seems to requite a lot of nurturing due to this person's barriers and fear of something or another.

Anyway, I love all of you for your faithful keeping me around. I am working on getting over my grief, fears, and own shortcomings and have been able to write a bit more. (Well at least until school starts. Who KNOWS what'll happen then...-.-)

But anyway, I'm trying. Please have patience with me!

-Silver


End file.
